Between the Fire and the Void
by Ravenwiccn
Summary: Dracen Corvina's life was never simple and old habits die hard. After losing everything she had even known in Cyrodiil she made her way to Skyrim to search for a new life. A chance meeting brings her back into a life she thought was over. Will she embrace her destiny and try to find a balance between fire in her blood and the void inside her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**In an attempt to get my creative juices flowing again I am going to write this new fic. I will hopefully get back to Blood on the Moons soon, but my muses are being very silent and this damn jester is laughing in my head. So please bare with me those who are following me and my other stories. I will finish them come hell or high water, but I have to try to get this out of head so the others will start speaking to me again. This one will be much darker than the fics I am use to writing so if you don't like gore and heavier violence please I warn you now not to read this. I also apologize now for not putting the dates. I am having a blonde moment and trying to figure them out made my head hurt. So here we go.**

**I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian**_**  
**_**I'll be your warrior of care your first warden**_**  
**_**I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand**_**  
**_**The greatest honor of all, as your guardian**_  
__**Guardian by: Alanis Morissette**_

**Bruma Seventeen years before the fall of Helgen.**

Bad memories are the hardest to lose, even after time has blurred them. Time does not heal all wounds some stay with you long after the one who caused them are gone. As a orphan Cicero knew all to well life was not fair. It was even less fair for those who have no way of fighting back. He had broken the chains long ago when he had killed his tormenter, his foster father. The man was abusive in more ways than one and made the boy's life a living hell. One night the man had been deep in his cups and came home to do Divines knows what to Cicero, but the boy was no longer a child. Cicero was now a boy of sixteen summers and his "father" was now a broken old man, too drunk to aim his blows. It was his first kill, but would not be his last. He marveled at the way the blood flowed from the man's neck. How it pooled at his feet and the way the color drained from tormenter's skin. It was in that moment he knew blood would be his life's work. He left the old man in their house and did not look back.

In the years following he fell in line with the Dark Brotherhood and reviled in his work. He had a true family again and had enough coin to spend on whatever he fancied. It was a great time to be alive or at least he so he thought. The nights without contracts he went and walked the streets of Bruma. Most nights he would sit up on top of the Chapel of Talos and watch the drunkards stumble their way home. It never changed. It was colder up here so close to Skyrim. It was not a place to tread lightly, but it was home. He liked the Nords up here well enough, but they were simple people, proud people. On this particular night he was restless. His hands itched to end someone's life, but he had no one to kill. He swore Sithis was probably laughing at him from the Void, that is if the Dread Lord did laugh. He had almost given up hope that the night would go by quickly and the next day would bring a new contract. A shrill scream woke him from his thoughts. A wicked grin rose on his lips and he thanked Sithis for the scene that was in front of him. His blade would taste blood tonight and the thought of it made him giddy.

**Windhelm Eight months after the fall of Helgen**

Dracen Corvina had not thought to go back to her old life, but when she overheard the guards talking about a boy right here in Windhelm her blood began to sing. She crept closer to the conversing men and listened. Their hushed voices carried in the silent night.

"Has there been any word from the Jarl about what we should do about the Arentino boy?"

"No, and I hope he doesn't. I don't want to have to go in that house. Who knows what he has doing in there. Talks of The Black Sacrament gives me the creeps."

"Aye, don't need those bastards in the mix." Dracen heard all she needed to and moved away. She made her way to her house here in Windhelm. She was happy her housecarl was out hunting for the weeks stock of meat. So she did not have to explain why she was wearing her armor. Once inside she began sifting through her pack. Buried deep inside was her old armor. It had been years since she had donned it. The black leather was still well cared for despite it's none use. Her hands shook a bit as she laid all of it on her bed. The last thing to come out was her elven blade. It was sharper than a dragon's claw and twice as deadly. She had killed dozens of people with this blade, most never saw her coming. The ones that did were not alive long enough to more than one scream.

"Lord Sithis guide my blade, let this be your will and bless me for a righteous kill." Those words were taught to her by her last guild master and Dracen had always said them as she prepared for her next contract. Slowly she dressed and let out a content sigh. Her armor felt like a second skin. After she was ready she threw her cloak over herself and silently left the house. She had been staying in Windhelm for weeks and knew the lay of the land well enough to know which house belonged to the Arentino boy. Before placing her hand on the door she looked over her shoulder and made sure no one could see her. Once she was satisfied that no one could see her she took a lock pick and swiftly unlocked the door. She heard the boy speaking further in the house and drew her blade. It would be her luck that this was a trap.

"Sweet mother, sweet mother send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." Dracen heard the words and smiled. It had been so longs since she had heard them spoken aloud. She silently made her way up the stairs and saw a young boy no older than she was when her life had been forever changed by death. The boy's arms were shaking as he stabbed the effigy over and over. The words falling from his lips sounded exhausted. She stood over the boy and waited for him to notice her. He did after all have a dagger in his hands, not that it would matter. She had been trained by the best and was not about to let her guard down. The boy sat back on his knees and noticed a larger shadow cast by the candles he had illuminating the home. He quickly spun around and stared at Dracen with wide eyes. "You're really here! I...I have waited so long and now you are here. I knew this would work."

"I am here to for fill a contract. Whom do you wish dead?" The boy jumped to his feet leaving the dagger on the floor. He walked quickly into the other room and sat down. Dracen followed and remained standing for now. A heavy sadness ebbed off of the boy as he began to speak.

"My...my mother died and I was taken to Honorhall in Riften. The woman who runs it...Grelod The Kind. I want her dead. She treats all of us like dirt. She hits us, yells at us and starves us. She tells us no one wants us and that our parents died to get away from us." Dracen felt a pang of sympathy for this boy. She had been where he was and would have most likely died had it not been for one of the Brotherhood saving her. Her memories flooded back to her and she felt her eyes sting. Sithis she missed him the most. Shaking her head she let the visions fade and let her eyes focus back on the boy.

"This Grelod, has she hurt you in other ways." She hated asking, but that information would deed if the woman got a swift death or a draw out one.

"N...no, but she might have done it to others. None of us talk because she always hears." Dracen put her hand on the boys shoulder. She knelt down a looked him right in the eye.

"Once you say yes to this it can not be undone. I want you to be sure." A hard look came over the boy's eyes and she knew he had made up his mind.

"I want her dead." A sweet smile crossed her lips even though the child could not see it because of her cowl.

"I will return when it is done." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small bag of coins. "Take this and buy some food and warm clothing. Do not open this door to anyone till I return."

"Thank you, oh thank you." Aventus jumped up and hugged her catching her by surprise. She let her hand land on top of his head and she fluffed his hair in a show of affection. Dracen left the home and made her way back to the inn. She changed again and put her beat up heavy leather armor on. The road to Riften was a long one and she did not want to get caught undefended. She was after all very out of practice. With a deep breath she went out into the cold night air and made her way to the carriage.

"Where can I take you?" She smiled up at Alfarinn and placed her coin in his hand.

"Riften my good man, I have a craving for fish and Black-Briar mead." She climbed in the back and half listened as the drive chatted with her. Her mind was now in assassin mode as she planned her next move.

OoO

To see her one would have a hard time figuring out what race she was. Dracen was a mix blood, born and raised in Cyrodiil. Her dark red hair hung just below her shoulder line. It was not a color that was seen in her kinsman Her black eyes held mystery if looked into for too long. When she was angry they almost glowed red. Her creamy skin was free of blemishes save the sprinkling of freckles that adorned her nose and cheeks. She looked far younger she really was and far shorter than other those of her races women. She use to laugh at this point when she was younger. Being a mix of Dunmer, Imperial and Nord should have given her at least some height, but it was not to be. Her agelessness came from the Dunmer blood, while her tolerance for the snows came from her Nordic blood. She kept her face hidden with a hooded cloak. She tired years ago of people asking why her eyes were the color that they were. Or why her ears had a slight point to them. To most she would appear to be a Breton or possible a Bosmer because of her size. When she arrived in Riften it was just as the sun was setting. She made her way easily through the streets and headed back behind the Temple of Mara. She had been lucky enough to make friends with some of the Thieves Guild on her last pass through the harbor town. Knowing she needed it to be darker out she decided to kill her time talking to Devlin Mallory.

"Hello there little lass, was not expecting to see you so soon." Dracen smiled under her hood and turned to find the guild's second in command standing in the shadows.

"Just here on some business Bryn. I have a few things I think Devlin would like to look at and I really need the septims." The tall Nord barked a laugh and pushed himself off the wall of the mausoleum.

"You are a wonder lass." Dracen grinned and pushed the button on the stone slab. Brynjolf motioned for her to go first and Dracen slipped down the ladder into the Cistern. She ignored the dirty look she received from the thieves leader Mercer Frey. She did not trust the man, but that was not unusual. She really did not trust anyone anymore. "Dev should be up at the Ragged Flagon. I have a few things to do, but if you have time later I would love to speak more about making you one of us lass. You have the talent for this."

"I will think about it Bryn. Right now things are complicated."

"I understand, just when you are ready I will be here." Dracen nodded and gave the larger man a quick hug. She sent a glaring look at Mercer before heading to the Flagon. She found Devlin sitting in a dark corner drinking what looked like mead. She was more partial to wine, but mead worked in a pinch.

"Was wondering when you were going to be back this way. I guess I owe Brynjolf ten septims."

"I have some business tonight, but I was wondering if you could take a look at a few things I have found and tell me if they are worth anything." Devlin took the pack she had pulled from her back. His eyes twinkled at some of the bobbles he found.

"Someone has been busy."

"I hate sitting idle."

"Get yourself into trouble if left to boredom?"

"You have no idea. My...my friend use to tell me it was my greatest flaw." Dracen's eye's had a far away look to them. She shook her head quickly and hoped Devlin had not seen the pain in her eyes.

"Don't worry love, I don't pry. I will give you six hundred for this and the rest of it will only fetch about a hundred."

"Sounds fair." Devlin handed her a bag of coin and she placed it in the side pouch of her belt. "Thank you."

"No lass , thank you. I have been searching for some of these things for a while. Now why don't we share a drink while you wait for night fall." Dracen whirled her head back to stare wide eyed at the thief. Devlin leaned closer and dropped his voice to a bare whisper. "Oh don't look so surprised, ya think I can't tell another member of the Brotherhood when I see one. You hide it better than most, but there are tells you give away."

"How...how do you know?" A smirk crossed the man's face and he brought his lips to her ear. His fingers pulled her hood down so he could look at her when he pulled away.

"You check to see where every exit is for starters. Next you looked at all the patrons of the Flagon. I am guessing you were seeing which ones you could take down quickly and which would give you a hard time. Lastly the pendent on your neck. It is if I am not mistaken the Black Hand of Sithis. No one wears one of them without being in the Brotherhood. Now my question is which family were you from?" Dracen sighed and looked down to her hands. They were shaking and her stomach was in knots. Devlin stared at her and made note of her eyes, her features. He had never seen a woman like her before.

"I...was a member of the family in Cyrodiil. I think I might be the last one that still lives."

"Seeing as the word is all of your brothers are dead, I would say so." Dracen bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Devlin patted her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "From what I hear there was nothing to stopping the corsairs from burning all of the Brotherhood to the ground. If you are the only one to survive than I would say you are a lucky one."

"Yes, ever so lucky. My family is gone, I was forced to hide. Turn my back on the the only life I had ever known."

"You have your life at least lass, that is more than I can say for some." Dracen nodded knowingly. She had sent many people to the Void and did not feel pity til she was on the other side of the blade. "Now one more thing before you go whatever business you have." Devlin turned and began rummaging through a sack that sat behind his chair. Out of it he pulled a small set of daggers. "These have not been used in some time and it is shame to let them sit idle while they can be used by knowledgeable hands." He placed the handles in her hands and pulled the sheathes from them.

"Ebony?"

"Aye, sharp and deadly. Good for a defense or..." Devlin gave a devilish wink. "Well, I know you would put them to a good use."

"Thanks." Dracen tied the sheaths to her belt and stood up. Devlin grasped her wrist as she went to walk away.

"Kill well and often."

"Thank you my brother." With that Dracen took her leave. She went back through the Ratway and up to the main level of the city. Most of the venders were heading to the Bee and Barb for their nights meal. Still others headed to their homes or the local flop house. The night was settling in and she breathed in the cooling air. Her hands fluttered over the new daggers and a wicked smile came to her lips. She waited til the moon had passed over and the shadows grew darker. "Night Mother bless me." She whispered before heading into the orphanage. She hated places like this. At least she had been raised by the monks who had lived at Cloud Ruler Temple. It was lonely being the only child, but it was better than most children got. It was now or never. She gently closed the door behind her and crept into the main room of the building.

OoO

Dracen heard voices and kept to the shadows. An old weathered woman stood admits a group of waifs. Her beady eyes flitted from one child to another and her shrill voice made Dracen want to silence the woman right then and there. She knew she couldn't but it would have made her feel better.

"Slobs the lot of ya. No one wants you. You will never be adopted. Now go to bed and I want to hear no more talks of someone coming to take you away from this place. You're mine until you are too old to stay here." For good measure Grelod's hand lashed out and caught one of the girl's faces. The blow sent the frail little thing reeling. Dracen had seen enough. Aventus had been right, Grelod was a monster. Dracen hated monsters even if she could be called one too. She waited til all the children and the assistant were tucked in their bed. Quietly she made her way to the back room. The door was open and Dracen watched the old woman counting her coin. Disgust rolled in her gut. With footsteps that only a hound could hear Dracen stood behind the woman who was oblivious to her presence. The woman did not react til it was too late and Dracen's hand was over her mouth. The cold feel of the ebony blade was at Grelod's neck and her eyes went wide. Dracen lowered her head and put her lip right next to the woman's ear.

"Aventus says hello." Without another word or sound the blade crossed over wrinkled flesh and bit deep. One single gurgle came from Grelod as her life's blood drained all over her desk. Dracen left the room taking nothing. She did not hurt for coin, nor did she want a memento of her kill. She use to keep such thinks, but now it did not matter. The only memento she needed was the one she wore around her neck. A small gasp made Dracen turn her head. It was the girl Grelod had hit, staring wide eye at the assassin. Dracen put her finger up to her lips and the girl nodded, but followed the assassin to the entry way. She grabbed at the cloak and gave a small tug. Dracen leaned over so the girl could whisper in her ear.

"Aventus did it, didn't he? He freed us."

"Yes little one. Now go back to sleep and do not go into Grelod's room. It is a mess and your young eyes do not need to see that." The girl smiled and hugged Dracen before she scampered back to her bed. Dracen opened the door and walked back into Riften.

OoO

"Welcome home My Thane."

"Hello Calder." Dracen shook the snow off her cloak and hung it on a hook by the door. She had purchased Hjerm after Jarl Ulfric's steward rewarded her for stopping The Butcher. She had taken pleasure killing the man. It takes a killer to find a killer. "Where you able to hire someone to clean all that mess out of the back room?"

"No, no one will set foot in this house, they say it is haunted."

"And you my housecarl, what do you think?" The Nord straightened his back and shook his head. "I am glad to hear that. There are far scarier things out there that ghosts."

"Dragons being one of them. The Jarl is worried what their return means for the war." A heavy sigh came from the Thane as she unlaced her travel boots.

"There are more things to life than war." Calder knelt down to Dracen's left and began to unlace her armor.

"Still haven't chosen a side I see." Shrugging out of jerkin Dracen let out an almost vulgar groan. She hated wearing armor like this. Her Brotherhood armor was light and felt like a second skin. The chunky leather armor the Nords favored left a lot to be desired.

"I would prefer not to get involved. I have been chased by the Thalmor, almost beheaded by my country men and then lastly being pressured by Ulfric to join him...I am done with it. I just want to survive."

"Yes My Thane." Once she was free of her armor Dracen made her way up the stairs and changed her clothes. She had planned on stopping in to see the Arentino boy, but she was tired. Four days of travel by carriage made her stiff and tired. She just wanted a nice hot bath and to slip under her soft warm bed furs.

"Calder, did they ever deliver the tub I requested?"

"No My Thane, I have a wash basin and cloth." Dracen sighed and moved toward the kitchen. She took the water from one of the barrels with a pot and put it over the fire.

"Whore's bath it is then." She heard her housecarl snicker as he gathered her discarded armor.

"Guess they did not teach you manners in Cryodiil." Dracen rolled her eyes as she sat down in a chair near the fire.

"I was raised by a group of men. Blame them!" She could see Calder's shoulders shaking from silent laughter. She hated that the man could rile her up so much, but he was one of the only people she found that she could trust. Hadvar being the other. Both men had saved her life and she was very grateful. Even if she had yet to fully embrace her destiny, she would always be grateful to be alive.

"I will fix the broken strap on your armor. Bathe and get some sleep."

"Thank you Calder. I will be heading out early in the morning to visit a friend that is on the other side of Windhelm."

"Will you need your armor?"

"No, I don't think I will need it." Calder nodded and left Dracen to bathe in peace. Once she was satisfied she had got all the grime from her travels off her skin she wrapped herself in a towel Calder had put out for her. She ran up the flight of stairs to her room and dressed for bed. She could see snow falling outside her window and her heart ached. She missed Cloud Ruler Temple, she missed her family, and most of all she missed her Dark Angel. Dracen gave one last longing look at the snow and settled herself in bed. It did not take her long to drift off and start dreaming of days past. The last vision she could remember before full dreamless sleep took hold was a sweet smile and a flash of red.

OoO

"Are you sure you want to be left alone with this woman? Nazir said he saw her fight a few bandits on the road and she butchered them before they even got a swing in."

"I will be fine Arnbjorn. She is just a little girl who got lucky. She stole a death from us, she owes one back in return. Whether it is one of them or her own. I care not. Now please wait outside. She will be waking soon."

Dracen woke with a screaming headache. Her eyes tried to focus as she lifted herself off the dirty wood floor. Her mouth felt like she had swallowed cotton and her throat burned. As her vision returned she saw a shrouded woman sitting idly by on a wardrobe. She knew the armor this woman wore all too well and silently she cursed herself for being stupid.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Dracen knew she should be afraid, but right at that moment she was livid. The last place she remembered being was at Hjerm and there would be hell to pay if anyone had hurt her housecarl.

"Did you have to drug me?"

"It was necessary to ensure your cooperation. We know what you did. You took a kill that was meant for the Dark Brotherhood. You owe us a life." The woman motioned to the back of the room and Dracen saw three people bound and hooded. Her stomach dropped for a moment thinking one of them might be Calder or maybe even Hadvar. It was like the Brotherhood to take something you care about and use it against you. She had done it many times, but to know be on the receiving end of it hurt.

"I would never have taken the contract if your family had done their job." The woman flinched a bit at the girl's tone. "Was the boy's coin not good enough or has the Brotherhood in Skyrim gone soft?"

"Watch your tongue girl. You owe us a life and it is up to you to choose which one of them will die. Now choose or I will end you right here." Dracen growled and snatched the crude iron dagger out of the assassin's hand. She stomped over to the victims and looked them over. One was a woman, another a Khajiit and the other was man moaning and crying he did not want to die. The voice was neither Calder's or Hadvar's and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Deep down Dracen knew that these people were dead anyway, but a small part of her pitied them. If she killed them she would be quick and clean. She was unsure their host would be so generous.

Silently she moved and made her way behind the armored man first. The dagger she was given was at least sharp, but it would not cut like her ebony ones do. The man's begging got on her nerves so she slit his throat first. The gush of hot blood splashed on the dirty floor and the man was dead before his body fell forward. With the woman Dracen thrust the dagger deep into her back and twisted the blade. She also died quickly and without much of a sound. The Khajiit on the other hand was spouting threats and insults. Dracen took her time with him. She nicked an artery in his leg and let it bleed out only to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding she did this several times and watched the cat's fighting get weaker and weaker. The dark part of her enjoyed it, but she was no longer that person. At least she thought she wasn't. Once the three were dead she heard clapping and her attention turned back to her capture.

"I have given you three deaths. Now can I leave?"

"I have never seen a person other than an assassin kill in such a way. You would be a great addition to my family."

"And if I chose not to join?" The woman jumped down from her perch and stood before Dracen. She did not seem to care that her prisoner had a dagger that was pointed in her direction.

"Then you go on your way and I go mine, but think of the possibilities. You have talent and with talent you could make a fair share of coin. You would have a family that would always welcome you with open arms. My name is Astrid and I lead my family. If you decide to join us come to Falkreath. Look for a black door when it asks "What is the music of life?" You must answer..."

"Silence, my brother." The assassin's eyebrow raised and Dracen crossed her arms over her chest.

"How...?"

"I was always good with riddles. I will think about it. That is all I can promise. Now if you don't mind I have a payment to collect and a friend who is probably worried sick. Since you did not see fit to at least bring my weapons and armor with you I think I will keep this dagger and the armor from that that man so I don't die on my way back to Windhelm." Without any preamble Dracen striped the corpse of the man and donned his armor. The assassin watched her exit the shack and stood there in silence til her companion from earlier entered.

"I see she at least killed one of them."

"No Arnbjorn she killed them all. And all with the precision of a master. Even her face gave nothing away. She is a coldblooded killer. I think she will do nicely."

"Whatever you say Astrid. I just hope she was worth the trouble." Astrid did not hear her husband's last words. Her mind was on what she just saw. The girl was ruthless, but not overly cruel. Something about her made Astrid wary, but the gain of a new family member was too much of a draw for the woman to resist.

"Let's go home and see if our newest sister shows her face." Arnbjorn sighed and followed his wife out into the marsh. It was going to be a long cold march back to Falkreath.

OoO

It took Dracen four whole days to return to Windhelm. When she collapsed through her door the afternoon of the fourth day she found a very relieved, but agitated housecarl. Calder picked her up like she weighed nothing and took her to her room. The armor she wore did very little to keep out the cold and she was shaking violently. She feared if she tried to speak her teeth would chatter so hard that they shattered. Calder stripped the worthless armor from her body and began to wrap her in furs.

"What happened!?"

"I...I mmmmigh...t havvvvve pi...sssed offf the Da...rk Br...bro...ther...hood." Dracen saw a tidal wave of emotions run through her housecarl's eyes. First was fear, always fear when anyone hears that name, lastly it was anger. Anger at himself, at the Dark Brotherhood and she was sure some of the anger was for her, for being stupid.

"I am not even sure I want to know."

"Nooo...y...you really do...don't." Calder jumped up and stoked the fire in the main room before throwing more furs down on the floor in front of it. He picked her up again a laid her next to the fire before striping down to just a shirt and doeskin trousers.

"Don't take this the wrong way My Thane, but..." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to try to warm her up. Dracen felt his warmth seep into her bones and gave out a shaky sigh. "I worried."

"I'mmmm ssssorrrry." She drifted off to sleep before he could say another word. Four days of travel and cold had sapped her of any strength she had. It took her days to recover from it all. Calder barely left her side other than to get food or to chop more fire wood. When she finally was able to stand on her own was the day her let her get out of bed and leave her room.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Just stiff." Dracen stretched her arms over her head and bent her body to work out the kinks from sleeping to long. Calder opened his mouth, then shut it quickly, but not before she noticed it. "Something on your mind my friend?"

"You...forgive me, but you were talking in your sleep and you kept talking to some one named Dark Angel. Who is it?" A healthy blush came to her cheeks and Dracen sat down.

"It was a pet name for the man I loved."

"Loved?"

"He died...I...I really don't want to talk about it right now." Calder nodded and went to work making himself something to eat. The smell of stewed venison and potatoes filled the house. "Can you make extra?"

"Smell got to you did it?"

"Yes, but the person I was to meet before the whole Brotherhood business could use a good meal in his belly too."

"You are going out then?"

"Yes I need to stretch my legs and I am over to to see him. I will be in the city so hopefully no worries." Calder barked a laugh.

"My Thane with you there is always a lot to worry about." Dracen stuck her tongue out at the man before going to dress for the day. She put her shroud armor on and placed a simple dress over top of it. She hoped her cloak hide the lines of her armor til she arrived at Aventus' home. She clomped down the stairs and found Calder holding a basket. "I took the liberty of putting food in here for your friend."

"Calder has anyone ever told you you're a sweetheart?" The Nord blushed a bit and shook his head. "Well you are. I will be back before sundown. This time I promise."

"I will hold you to it." Dracen waved her hand as she walked out the door and began weaving her way to the other side of the city. Windhelm was a harsh contrast to her first home in Cryodiil. Bruma though Nordic by look was simple and warm. This city was cold and harsh. The people here were cruel to any that weren't human and Divines forgive if you were elven. She hated that it was this way. Being a mix of bloods made her a bigger target. She never truly fit in anywhere. The Nords saw her as an offense, the Imperials saw her as beneath them and her Dunmer kin thought she was putting on airs. She never blamed her parents for her being a mutt. From what she was told they had loved each other very much. It just made her life harder having to fight both her linage and her destiny. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts she did not realize she was on the other side of the city til she heard shouting.

"Stop struggling boy. You're going back to the orphanage and that's all there is to it." She saw a guard struggling with a boy and her heart jumped into her throat. The boy was none other than her for lack of a better word employer.

"Let go, I can't leave. I'm waiting for..."

"Enough, we all know you have no kin boy. Be thankful I am ignoring that...that mess in your house. It ain't right what you've done." Dracen placed her basket down and ran up to the guard.

"Let him go now."

"Stay out of this woman. You have no business here."

"I don't think Jarl Ulfric will be very pleased at you talking to his Thane that way." The guard turned and if she could have seen his face she knew his jaw was probably agape. "If you would like I can have someone fetch my housecarl so he can straighten this up. Or do you prefer taking this to the Jarl."

"I..I...forgive me Thane I had no idea. I was only following orders. This boy is parentless and he was doing dark things in that house."

"Dark things? What like raising a undead servant or perhaps he is a vampire waiting to turn us all into his minions." Dracen rolled her eyes and took the guard's hand off of Aventus' shirt. "You don't have to worry about him anymore my good sir. He has a home and a guardian."

"Who?"

"Me." The guard went to say something and thought better of it. He just gave a quick nod and walked away. Aventus just stared at her. "Well come on let's get out of the cold and you can pack up things from your home." The boy followed her numbly into his home. Once they were away from prying eyes she slipped out of her dress to reveal the black and red armor underneath. "The job is done. Grelod is dead."

"You're the..."

"Assassin, yes, yes I am. I am also the Thane of Windhelm and Whiterun. Scourge of the Thalmor, oh and yes the Dragonborn. I think I have too many titles don't you?" Aventus just stared at her wide eyed and Dracen smiled. "I meant what I said. I have a home here in the city and you are welcome to stay there. Divines know it will be a far better place for you than here or even the orphanage. I am gone a lot, but my housecarl Calder would take good care of you in my stead. I leave the choice to you."

"Why would you want to adopt me?"

"I'm an orphan too Aventus. My father died before I was born and I don't know if my mother is still alive. She left me when I was an infant to be raised by other people. I know the kind of life you have, not belonging, no one to turn to, no one to care if you are alive of dead. I want to help you." She pinched his cheeks and gave him a lopsided grin. "Plus it will do me good to come home and see this angelic face. The guard was wrong, what you did was not evil or wrong. You wanted justice, but were unable to take it yourself. That is what the Brotherhood is for. We do what you can't. Your soul is pure in this."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now pack if you have to. We are going home." Aventus packed the few things he had left in this world and followed her back to Hjerm. Calder was not surprised to see his Thane bring home a stray as he had so affectionately called the boy. Even for all her faults he had seen the caring side of Dracen. She hid it well under humor and in darker times violence, but it was there. He just wished he could figure out how to wipe the sadness from her eyes at times. She was very tight lipped about most of her past and even after almost six months of him being her housecarl she still would skirt around the topic. Calder figured she would tell him sooner or later. For now he was happy to be guardian her and her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

_**By Evanescence**_

OoO

Gabriella sat down after returning from her last contract. In the over two hundred years she had been a member of the Dark Brotherhood she had traveled far and wide. Never had she truly called a place home not since she had lost the only man she had ever or would ever love. Killing seemed to ease her pain and her new family was an eclectic bunch. She got along with all of them, well except for Arnbjorn. He was gruff with all of them save his wife Astrid, their leader. She rubbed her face and leaned back against the wall. If she was busy she could forget her heart's pain, but when she was alone she would think. Thinking was not a great thing for her, in thinking she would remember the last words she shared with her love. She hated nights like this when her mind betrayed her, but she let the memory come tonight without a fight. She was too tired to resist.

_Gabriella made her way through the temple towards Martin's room. It was the night before they were heading to the capital and she was too anxious to sleep. Over the past year she had come to respect him and if she was true to herself she would admit she loved him. They had ups and downs since they met especially after he found out she was an assassin. Jauffre had wanted her gone after finding out she was a member of the Dark Brotherhood for fear she would turn on Martin. She would never, but it did not mean one of her brothers would not try if so ordered to do. Martin had told her to leave, angered by her choice of vocations. She had gone back to her brethren in Cheydinhal. It was months before she saw Martin again. She was angry that he would cast her off without letting her explain why she was a killer. Part of her cursed the day she had met him, the other part mourned the fact she would never see him again. His voice, his smile and finally his wit were what attracted her to him. Without him she felt hollow, but it had been his choice not hers._

_Months had passed and she continued with her contracts. She rose in the ranks of the Brotherhood until she took over as Listener. She was honored as well as scared to death. It had been the Night Mother that had warned her about the attack on Bruma. What she saw when she arrived made her blood run cold. Normally when the daedra opened a portal to Oblivion it was only one and most were easy enough to close, but in front of her eyes were three. One extremely large one and two normal sized. She saw the soldiers from the town trying to fight off the imps and other nasties that the portals spewed out. In the center of the fight she saw Martin fighting for his life and her body acted before she could think. She ran into the fray and blocked a killing blow aimed at the future Emperor of Tamriel. He was shocked to see the black armor of the Brotherhood behind him. Seeing her beautiful face both shocked and angered him. First he was expecting to never see her again and he was angry that she put herself in danger for him._

"_What are you doing here Brie?"_

"_Just passing through and you're welcome by the way." Martin smiled despite the situation. He had missed her snarky attitude. He had missed her. _

"_Well as long as you're here..." Gabriella laughed and shook her head. She stared over at the larger gate and sighed. _

"_I guess I can close it for old times sake. Wish me luck." Before she could run off Martin grabbed her arm and pulled her close. His eyes betrayed what he was feeling and it made Gabriella gasp. Before she could speak his lips were slanted over hers. She melted into his embrace and let the battle slip away for a moment. Martin broke the kiss and whispered in her ear._

"_Come back to me." She could only nod fearing her voice would be too shaky. In the end she had disabled the gate and stopped the siege machine from making it's way to Bruma. She remembered seeing him standing back among the guards waiting for the next wave of daedra, but they never came. The only being that came out of the gate was her. She was beat up, tired and dirty, but very much alive. Martin ran to her and embraced her again. She had not energy left to stand so he carried her back up to the temple. After she had recovered they talked. He had begged forgiveness for sending her away and she let him know there was nothing to forgive. She split her time between Cloud Ruler Temple and her duties as Listener, but now it was time to finish what the Mythic Dawn had started. Stopping just shy of Martin's room she took a deep breath and gently rapped on the door. After a few agonizing second Martin opened the door and she could tell he had not been able to sleep either._

"_Is it time to leave already?"_

"_No, I...I can't sleep and the rest of the Blades really don't...well they don't like me so I...oh nevermind. I'm sorry if I woke you." She turned to leave and found his arms wrapped around her waist._

"_Stay." She let him lead her back into his room. She had only been in this room once before and that was after the attack on Bruma. She saw his armor on a manikin in the corner of the room. It was golden and polished to a high shine. She never understood why anyone would want armor that screamed "I am the leader come get me", but it suited him. To her he was a shining light. His courage, faith and strength made it hard not to love him. He was the light to her dark. _

"_Jauffre would not like to find me here. I...I..." Martin place his finger against her lips and hushed her. _

"_He has no say who I let in my room Brie. I want you here." Her black eyes stared into his and saw love and fear hidden in their blue depths. "You have been with me since the beginning. You saved my life more than once and have held my council more than anyone else. If something happens tomorrow...I want to leave with no regrets."_

"_Martin what are you talking about?"_

"_This." Gabriella did not have time to react as his lips crashed into hers. The feel of his fingers tangling in her hair made her moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss and searched her gaze for any sign that she did not want this. He found none as her hands moved up his chest to rest on his fast beating heart. "Brie...I love you and my only regret if I die tomorrow would be not saying it to you."_

"_I...I love you too Martin." He smiled and it set her knees weak. She loved the lopsided grin and the way his eye twinkled as he smiled. Martin swept her off her feet and carried her to his bed. She tried to protest, but he cut her off with a kiss._

"_I have wasted enough time by sending you away when I found out what you do. I should have been kinder, more forgiving. I don't care if you are with the Brotherhood or not. I want you Brie, all of you. I want to make love to you and prove to you how much I love you. I don't want to wait, in case..." Gabriella smiled and caressed his face with her hand. _

"_Then what are we waiting for." She knew how fragile life was and did not want to leave things undone or unsaid either. Her lips pressed back into his and a sweet kiss turned into a passionate one. That night she and he left nothing unsaid or undone. The last hours before dawn were spent entwined in each others arms. She remembered every touch, every feeling. Even his voice was etched into her mind. Had she known it would be the only night they would have she would have stopped him from sacrificing himself. She was not sure how she could have, but she would have tried. _

"Gabriella! Sithis didn't you hear me calling you!" Gabriella looked up and saw Babette standing in front of her with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry, what did you need?" Babette was her oldest friend. She had been with her since she was in the Brotherhood in Cyrodiil. Gabriella had known the girl's sire and when she left Cyrodiil Babette came with her.

"Are you alright? You looked deep in thought." The unchild uncrossed her arms and sat next to her friend. She had seen that look on her face many times before. Last time she had seen it was after they got word that Cloud Ruler Temple was destroyed and with it Gabriella's daughter.

"Just thinking. All this talk of the Dragonborn brings back memories that I wish would stay buried."

"When you live as long as we do it is hard not to be haunted by our past."

"I know, but...Sithis you would think I would not care anymore."

"Ah my friend you will always care, they were your family. At least you remember yours. The only ones I remember were Vicente and you."

"And Vicente was only around for a short time before..."

"How many purges have we survived?"

"Too many." Both of them shook their heads and gave small sad smiles. Gabriella patted her friend's hand. "We knew the dangers when we chose this life again my friend. With the Night Mother gone and no Listener there is very little chance of purges, unless someone finds us out."

"You weren't here when the message came."

"What message?"

"It seems that someone survived in Cyrodiil. We received a letter from a person claiming to be the Mother's Keeper. The Night Mother survived and is being brought here."

"Did this letter mention if there is a Listener?"

"No, but perhaps there is one here to be found." The Dunmer sighed knowing full well what her vampiric friend was saying.

"Then I best make myself presentable. Would not want the Night Mother to see me look like something the sabre cat dragged in."

"They should be here in a few days. You have time." Gabriella rose from her chair and wrapped an arm around her undead friend.

"Time is something we both have my dear. Such is the life of the long lived."

OoO

Dracen had finished a few of the requests she had before heading her way to Falkreath. She left Calder and Aventus with plenty of spending money, promising to return as soon as she could. Aventus had gotten quite attached to her over the last few weeks and she had grown fond of the boy. His sense of humor was what she was most fond of. Even after all he had been through he still smiled and laughed. It was refreshing to see, especially in a land gripped by war.

"How long will you be gone?" She was packing the last bit of her gear when she heard Aventus' voice.

"I'm not sure. It could be a few weeks or maybe months. You never know with dragons and the like." The boy nodded slowly and moved to sit on her bed. He looked sad and she paced her hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "I'll be back Aventus, I promise."

"I know, but..."

"Calder will make sure you have everything you need. Now I want you to read these and I expect you to tell me all about them when I come back." Dracen handed him a small stack of old books. She heard the boy give a groan and she giggled. "You could have it worse, the monks who raised me use to give me this much to do in a day. Though I was much more of a trouble maker than you will ever be. Now I am all packed so give me a hug and I will be going." Aventus jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tightly and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"Be safe out there."

"I will, you be good for Calder." She slung her pack on her back and made her way down stairs. Calder sat in his usual spot looking like a sulking child. Dracen rolled her eyes and put down pack before crossing the room to him. She stood in front of him and when he didn't look up she straddled his legs. His head shot up in surprise and she smiled down at him. "Sulking does not become a strong noble Nord such as yourself."

"I should be going with you, not staying here and being a wet nurse for a child." Dracen cupped his chin and brought his gaze to meet hers.

"Last time I let you go with me, you almost became a snack for a dragon. It would kill me if you died trying to help me. Calder you are an amazing warrior and a good friend. I need to know you are safe. If that means you stay here and watch over Aventus and our home than so be it. Aventus is now my child and I need you to take care of him."

"As you wish My Thane."

"I have told you time and time again to call me by my name Calder."

"I'm sorry My...Dracen."

"See was that so hard." Cadler smiled a bit and shook his head. "I have to get going if I want to make it to Dawnstar by sundown. I don't want to have to travel at night."

"Then get going. I will make sure Aventus is happy and feed, don't worry."

"Thanks, I'll bring you back something from Falkreath." Calder grimaced and shook his head.

"What would I want from there?"

"I don't know. I see if I find anything you might like or I can bring you a new sword from Whiterun. Skyforge steel is rumored to be the best in all of Skyrim."

"I wouldn't say no to a new sword or even a new set of armor." Dracen grinned and patted her housecarl on the shoulder. She quickly climbed off his lap and threw her pack over her shoulder again.

"Armor and a new sword it is then. I do appreciate you taking care of everything. I will send letters by courier to let you know how I am and when I might be back. You have plenty of coin and supplies. I shall return." Calder chuckled and watched his Thane walk out the door. Dracen shivered as the cold air hit her. She headed straight for the stables and did something she swore she would never do. She bought a horse. She loved horses, but having her favorite one die on her when the Imperials ambushed Ulfric Stormcloak and took her to the block left her shy in getting a new one. She looked over the two the stable hand had brought out and she picked the darker of the two bays.

"Well aren't you a handsome boy." She turned to the stable hand and handed him the gold. "Nordic horses are much larger than those in Cryodiil."

"Aye, they are not as fast as those down there, but they are hardy and strong. You will find no better." Dracen led her new horse to the road and threw herself up into the saddle. The stable hand ran up to her before she could take off. "Aren't you going to name him? It is bad luck to take off on a no name horse."

"Hmmmm, I think Luck is appropriate. I will need as much of it as I can get." The man smiled and let go of the reins. She smiled back and nudged the horse in the side getting him moving. "Okay, Luck lets see what you can do."

OoO

Cicero cursed as he looked at the broken wheel on his cart. Asking for help did not seem to work since the nasty man at the farm slammed the door in his face. He waited and hoped that someone would stop to help him and Mother, but as the hours went by and the sun began to set his hope began to fade.

"Cicero is sorry Sweet Mother, it looks like we are going to be here in the cold. Nasty, cruel farmer won't help poor Cicero. Cicero should show him some manners, but he can't leave his Mother alone." The jester sighed and slumped back down into side of the road. He brought his hand to his chin and leaned his elbows on his knees. Cicero stayed like this for a while and finally he laid back and stared up at the stars. It had been years since he did this. Being the Keeper of the Night Mother, he had no time for little things like star gazing. Last time he did this Cicero had not been alone. His body began to ache for the comfort that warm body had given him. Closing his eyes he could almost feel the body of his lover next to him. A sweet smile came to his lips for a moment until he remembered she was dead, betrayed by one of their own. A dry sob racked his body and Cicero turned to his side to curl into a ball. "Should not think about her, causes Cicero nothing but pain. All Sweet Cicero needs is his Mother now. His Dragon is dead and nothing will bring her back."

"Look what we have here. A poor Imperial alone on a road with a broken cart." Cicero opened his eyes and snarled. Four Thalmor Justicars stood at the head of the cart. "I thought only Nords and dogs growled so. Get up clown."

"Leave Cicero and Mother alone. We need no help from you."

"I only see you clown, where is this mother you are talking about?" The leaders eyes slid to the large crate and he sneered. "I wonder what is in here, could it be silks or gold? Let's have a look shall we?" Cicero jumped up and placed his body between the crate and the Thalmor.

"Stay away from her!" Before he could move the leader threw a electricity spell that sent Cicero to his knees. The scream the jester made was ear piercing as he floundered around on the ground.

"What did you say little man?" The elves laughed as they kicked the fallen man over and over til he stopped moving. They laughed and went to look at the crate. "Damned cart is broken. Guess we can take what we can carry for now and have the guards at Whiterun come back for the rest." One of the other Thalmor looked over the very beaten body of the Jester.

"He is still breathing. Should I kill him?"

"Yes, don't need him trying to tell the guard we stole from him. It would be messy." The leader motioned to them to slit the jester's throat and went back to trying to open the crate. One of the elves lifted Cicero up so his fellow could run his dagger over the soft flesh of his throat, but they were stopped by a loud female voice.

"**Leave him alone Skeever butt!"** The Thalmorall looked around, but could not see who was speaking. "**Aww can't see me? Too bad." **

"Find her! I'll stay and kill the fool." The leader jumped down from the cart and took Cicero from his man.

"**I doubt you can find me cheese for brains. Thalmor are not known for their smarts." **The leader snarled and threw a fire ball out into the darkness. "**Wow, that one was close, but no dice. Come on try again maybe you'll hit me."**

"Where is that coming from?!" The four elves looked around fear written on their faces. The one closer to the back did not hear or see his attacker til it was too late. An ebony dagger slid across his throat and took away his chance for warning his friends. The attacker silently stepped behind the next one and covered his mouth just as her dagger found it's mark in his lung before being twisted to hit his heart. The dark blade cut through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. That left two to deal with. "Show yourself coward!" The voice boomed again, but this time it sounded like it was coming from over the hill in front of them.

"**Come and get me elf or are you chicken?"** The leader dropped Cicero, stormed forward and the other elf stayed back. It worked just as the attacker had planned. The left behind elf was easily dispatched and the jester's rescuer stood against the cart with her arms folded. She waited for the leader to make his way back over the hill, her dagger hidden between her folded arms. When she saw the Altmer's head come into view she smirked. The leader's face was a mix of outrage and horror seeing his men lying in growing pools of their own blood. "Oh I'm sorry were they your friends?"

"You'll pay for that little she bitch. I will enjoy breaking you." The hooded woman laughed and pushed herself off the cart without unfolding her arms.

"I doubt it. Altmer are cowards when you are all alone. I bet you don't last five seconds against me." The leader sneered and charged the woman. She easily side stepped the enraged elf and kicked him hard in the back. With a cry of pain the elf went down, but rolled out of the way of her other foot that tried to stomp his face in. He grabbed for her foot, but she had already danced away from his reach. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Stand still bitch."

"I don't think so. For all your powers Altmer, you are shitty in a fight." The woman took in a deep breath and shouted. "**KRII LUN"** The Thalmor fell back and gripped his chest. The power of the shout ran through him sapping his life away. "Do you feel your death coming?"

"What did you do to me?" His breathing was getting harder to do and his heart began skipping beats.

"I have marked you for death. Your life force is slipping away. Right now your lungs should be burning from lack of air. Your heart should be slowing down as well. It is an interesting feeling isn't it?"

"I'll...I'll k...ill yy..ou..."

"I think not." The woman moved forward and swiftly made a smooth cut in the Thalmor's neck. She watched as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding. Blood bubbled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Well you lasted five seconds, but sorry to say you won't be collecting on that bet." A pitiful groan made the woman turn and she gasped at the state of the man in front of her. Cicero was covered in blood and dirt. His face was a welted mass and if she was correct his ribs were broken. The woman ran forward and dropped down next to him pulling her pack from her body. "Just stay still. I have a few healing potions in my pack. It won't do much for the worse injuries, but it will help ease the pain a bit." She thumbed the cork off the red bottle and gently moved Cicero into a seated position. Ever so slowly she poured the concoction down the man's throat. Once she saw the bleeding was slowing she helped him lay back on the ground. "I'm going to get help. Don't move too much. There is a farm house right over there I will not be gone long."

"They...they won't...help...you. Tried...was told...to...go away." The woman's black eyes narrowed a bit and she bit her lip in thought.

"I'll get them to help don't you worry about that." She whistled and Cicero heard the heavy clatter of horse hooves. "Luck stay here." The horse threw his head up and down as if he was answering his master. The woman left Cicero alone. He prayed she would return soon. He hated being alone.

OoO

"What do you mean you won't help?!" Dracen glared at the farmer and his Altmer wife. She could not believe that people here in Skyrim were so petty. "He's hurt badly."

"That man is crazy. I fear what might happen if we help him." Dracen rolled her eyes at the stubborn man and pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the pounding headache that was coming.

"If he really is crazy then I would think you would help him. In not helping him, he might just hold a grudge. I'd hate to think what he would do to your pretty wife."

"Are you threatening us?!"

"No, I am trying to make you see reason. This man was beaten within an inch of his life and all I am asking is for you to fucking fix a wagon wheel. I will take him to Whiterun. I will also pay you handsomely if you help. Now get off your fat ass and help!" The farmer grumbled and barked for his wife to bring him his tools. Dracen smiled and placed a heavy coin purse into the wife's hands. "Thank you."

"Let's go before I change my mind." Dracen led the way and had to try to calm the man down again when he saw the bodies of the Thalmor agents. Once she had convinced him that the bodies would leave with her and the jester he calmed a bit. As he fixed the wheel she stripped the clothes off the elves and moved them into the back of the cart. It took some doing since most of them out weighed her by fifty pounds or more, but she was finally able to load them all. Lastly she helped the injured jester up onto the driver's seat and tied her horse to the cart to help the tired old mare that had been pulling it.

"Thank you again."

"Yeah, yeah, just get him and those corpses out of here. I don't want any more trouble." Dracen nodded and slapped the reins over the two horses. The jester's head rested in her lap as she drove first to the bridge leading either to Riverwood or to Whiterun. The water underneath it moved fast and was the perfect place to dump the bodies. She pulled all four off the cart and rolled them one by one to the water's edge then kicked them into the rushing water below. Satisfied that they would not be found for a while she hopped back into the drivers seat of the wagon and headed to Whiterun. There she could find a healer for the jester and buy Calder's armor and new sword. The jester whimpered at the bumpy road. Having had her ribs broken the last time she had fought a dragon she knew his pain.

"Just a bit farther. I promise I will get you all healed up."

"Failed...so so...sorry Mother." Dracen gently smoothed the hair on the man's head and wished she knew how to heal other people. She made a mental note to learn the next time she was in Winterhold. It took her over an hour to get to the gates of Whiterun. She barked orders to the guards to help her.

"Go get Danica. This man is hurt badly."

"Aye. Are you hurt Dragonborn?"

"No, I'm fine." Dracen helped the guards move Cicero off the cart's seat and onto the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the priestess come through the gates.

"Divine's what happened to him?" Danica dropped to her knees and made note of the injuries she could see before running her glowing hands over the jester's body to find the injuries below the skin.

"He was attacked by bandits on the road. I scared them off, but I would tell the Jarl to up patrols." Cicero moaned as Danica began healing the worse of his ills. "Will he make it?"

"He is very lucky that you came along when you did. If he had been on the side of the road much longer he would not have made it. I will stabilize him and have him moved to the Temple so I can finish healing him. You are welcome to stay with him if you like." Dracen felt torn. She wanted to make sure he was alright, but she also needed to move on soon. She did not want to keep Astrid waiting.

"I will make sure he out of the woods, but I have pressing matters to the south and can't stay long."

"What should we do with the cart?"

"Have the smith look over the wheel in the morning. The farmer fixed it enough to get us here, but I want to be sure this man can get his mother to her final resting place."

"You mean there is a corpse in that crate?" The other guards backed away a bit from the cart and Dracen rolled her eyes. Nords were so superstitious.

"Yes, and I would prefer you treat her with respect not fear. The woman is dead and her son is taking her to be buried. If I had to guess he is either taking her home to Cyrodiil or is heading the the large cemetery in Falkreath."

"I will post a guard on the cart so no one trifles with it Dragonborn. The horses can be taken down to the stable to rest and eat." Dracen untied her horse from the cart and handed the reins to the closest guard.

"Thank you." Danica rose to her feet and motioned to the guards to lift Cicero off the ground.

"Be gentle his ribs are barely knitted back together. Are you ready?" Dracen nodded and followed the priestess into the city. She liked Whiterun's people, but did not stay here often. She had been named Thane by Jarl Balgruuf after she killed a dragon threatening the city. It was then she found out she was Dragonborn. This was on top of the destiny she already had over her head. She wanted to be bitter, to curse her parents, but she did not think either of them knew this was to be her life. "You haven't seen the Gildergreen since you brought me the sap, have you?"

"No..." Once they turned the corner Dracen gasped as she saw the tree now full of leaves and blossoms. "Divines it is beautiful."

"We have you to thank for it. I was hoping to see you again to give my gratitude."

"I have been very busy."

"I heard you were named Thane here in Whiterun...I wonder why you did not settle here?"

"I like the snows of the north. I was raised in Bruma for most of my childhood. The plains are too open for me. I like the mountains." Danica nodded and patted Dracen on the shoulder. They entered the temple and the guards set Cicero down in one of the healing beds. Dracen thanked them for the help and watched as Danica began to heal the Imperial more thoroughly. It took hours just to fix his ribs and Dracen knew she could not stay much longer. She quietly whispered in Danica'a ear and took her leave. She sent a silent prayer to the Divines for the jester as she left the city.

OoO

Cicero woke to the sounds of moaning and for a moment he thought he was back in Cheydinhal. The sounds were just like those that use to come from torture room in his old home. Opening his eyes he was greeted by a gilded ceiling and he shot up from his bed. Panic set in for a moment when he reached for his weapon and found it gone. His eyes spun around the room til they laid on the priestess heading for him.

"Easy friend, you had many injuries." He patted his torso and winced at how tender his ribs were. His face felt the same way and he remembered what had happened.

"Where has poor Cicero ended up?"

"You are in the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun." Danica smiled at him and handed Cicero a bowl of simple broth. "Drink that it has herbs that will help you heal fully and take away the pain. You were very lucky the Dragonborn came along when she did. You were on death's door." Cicero began to laugh manically and Danica backed away a few steps. Jesters were not seem in Skyrim often so she did not know if this was normal.

"Cicero finds that funny." His laughter stopped when he remembered he did not know where the Night Mother was. He dropped the broth and jumped off the bed. He was on Danica in a flash, grasping her shoulders and shaking her a bit. "Where is Mother?! What have you done with her?!"

"Your cart and your mother's remains are right outside the gate of the city. The Dragonborn ordered it guarded until you were healed. Your horse is at the stables and your belongings are over there." Relief and joy rose onto his face and he let Danica go.

"Then Cicero must thank you and this Dragonborn for their assistance. Mother would thank you too, but she is silent, so very silent."

"I'm afraid the Dragonborn is no longer here. She left a letter for you." Danica hands shook as she handed the parchment to the jester. His change in demeanor was too erratic for her tastes. She wanted him gone. Cicero opened the letter and read.

_I hope when you read this you are on the road to recovery. I wanted to stay and make sure you were going to be alright, but had pressing matters to tend to. The men who attacked you are all dead and they will not be bothering you again. The farmer whose home you broke down near was kind enough to fix your cart so I could bring you here. I wish you well sir and I pray you have a safer journey now. It is hard enough to have to think about burying a parent, but to have your trip interrupted by the likes of those men was unforgivable. You have my sympathy. May the roads be kinder in the future._

"Such kind words for Sweet Cicero and his Mother. Cicero should get back to Mother. Cicero thanks the kind priestess for her talents and care." Danica nodded and watched the jester gather his belongings. A shiver ran down her back as he left and she thanked Kynareth he was gone. She found she was not the only one in the temple feeling that way.

"I hope to never have to see him again." Danica bit her lip and nodded to her assistant.

"There is something very dark in that man's heart and I don't think anything will bring it into the light." Danica sighed and stared at the broth on the floor. "We need to clean that up. Please get me some cloth." Her assistant ran to gather cloth and Danica went back to healing the sick that were still in the temple.

OoO

Cicero thanked the guards who were all to eager to be rid of him and his cart. It did not take him long to get back on the road to Falkreath. He was not happy for the lose of four days, but it was better than losing the Night Mother to the Thalmor. He would have to remember that he owed the Dragonborn for his life and for the safety of the Night Mother. If it ever came to having to kill said person he would make it quick and painless. It was the least he could do.

"Cicero is sorry for the delay Sweet Mother. We will be to our new home soon. Hopefully you will find a worthy person among our new family. Cicero wishes it was him, but will serve as he always has." Even if he could not hear her the Night Mother could hear every word from him. She loved him as any mother would love her son, but he was not sane enough to be her Listener. She could feel her chosen was close and if she was right this person had held the position before. The Night Mother was very excited to see her wayward daughter again.

"_Soon my sweet Cicero we will have a Listener. Soon all your hard work and sacrifice will be rewarded and you will find what you have lost." _Cicero started the cart moving and began to sing a merry tune. If the Night Mother could she would have smiled. "_My most loyal and favored son. I promise you will not be lonely anymore."_


	3. Chapter 3

**All Of This Past by Sarah Bettens  
Here I go again  
Slipping further away  
Letting go again  
Of what keeps me in place  
I like it here  
But it scares me to death  
There is nothing here  
(humming)  
The light is beautiful  
But I'm darker than light  
And you are wonderful  
But this moment is mine  
All of this dust  
All of this past  
All of this over and gone  
And never coming back  
All of this forgotten  
Not by me  
I find comfort here  
Cos I know what is lost  
Hope is always fear  
For the pain it may cost  
And I have searched for the reason to go on  
I've tried and I've tried  
But it's taking me so long  
I might be better off  
Closing my eyes  
And God will come looking for me  
In time  
All of this dust  
All of this past  
All of this over and gone  
And never coming back  
All of this forgotten  
Not by me  
All of this dust  
All of this past  
All of this over and gone  
And never coming back  
All of this forgotten  
Not by me  
I can see myself  
I look peaceful and pale  
But underneath  
I can barely inhale  
I can hear myself singing that song  
Over and over until it belongs to me **

Dracen stood about ten feet from the Black Door and took a deep breath. Her fingers twisted her cloak nervously. She had not felt this nervous since her first kill as a member of the Brotherhood. Her family back in Cryodiil had not welcomed her with open arms like they had her Dark Angel. He had been a member of the Bruma Sanctuary and she at the time was a damsel in distress. She never did ask him why he had saved her and now she never could. She continued to stare at the door, finally decided to sit down and think about if she really wanted to do this. Was she willing to do this again? Killing never bothered her, at least it didn't after that night she lost her first home. She would kill every Thalmor that crossed her path for all they have done to her, to her family.

Closing her eyes she thought back to that night and how close she had come to death. The smell of smoke and magic still made her cringe, but she had learned to ignore them. The screams of her guardians and the clang of swords forever engrained in her mind. When she opened her eyes she saw herself running through the streets of Bruma barefoot. She had only a woolen shift on and a katana in her hands. A Thalmor hot on her heels. Most of the people were in their beds and the guards were to in shock at seeing Cloud Ruler Temple in flames. This was right after the Emperor signed the White Gold Concordat nearly ten years before this night and the Blades had went into hiding. For a long time no one knew they were up there. She had lived in monastery for almost two hundred years. Training, learning and mostly waiting for the right time for her to take her birthright. Once the Thalmor had found out they were there, no place was safe for her. In her mind's eyes she saw herself tumble to the ground, a Justicar towering over her. What happened next changed her life forever.

OoO

Bruma: Seventeen years before the fall of Helgen.

_Her legs gave up on her and she fell to the snowy ground. Her katana skipped across the frozen earth and was out of her reach. Fear gripped Dracen so much that she could not even call her magika to her hands. When her attacker roughly pushed her so she was now on her back she could see the smug expression on his ugly face. She never wanted to kill anyone in her life until now._

"_You can't escape mutt. Your keepers are dead, your home in ruins. You are the last loose end we have to deal with." Dracen screamed as the elf reached for her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Something warm and wet hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw the elf fall to the ground, blood flowed from his neck. She saw another person behind the elf holding a rather evil looking dagger in his hand._

"_Never liked Altmer. Like people picking on children even less." The cloaked man offered his hand to her and she took it. Once on her feet she clung to her savior like a life line. "Can you walk?" Dracen tried to take a step, but the pain from being barefoot in the snow was too much. She bit her lip and stifled a scream. The man groaned and picked her up bridal style. "Where is your home?" Dracen pointed up to the mountain and the man cursed. Fire and smoke rose from the mountain top. "What the fuck?"_

"_They attacked us. We had no warning."_

"_Why would they want to kill a bunch of old men and a girl?" Dracen shrugged. She really wasn't sure why they would want the monks dead. They almost never came down the mountain. They trained, studied and meditated. Why kill them and for that matter why kill her? She was just an orphan, a mix of man and mer. Other than not liking that fact why hunt her down? It did not seem worth it. Dracen pushed on her rescuers shoulder and wiggled out of his arms. She pulled the boots off of the dead elf and put them on her feet. They were large, but warm._

"_I need to get back there and see if any of my guardians survived." _

"_Wait, are you insane? There might be more of those damned elves up there. I did not save your hide just for you to throw yourself back on the block."_

"_I will be forever in you debt for saving me, but they are my family I have to go see if anyone survived." With that Dracen scooped her sword up in her hand and ran up the steep hill heading toward the mountain. Her rescuer stood there stupefied as he watched her disappear. Dracen made it to the top of the mountain and her heart broke. Her home for the last two hundred years was now an inferno. She saw at least three of the Thalmor standing there watching the temple burn. Rage filled her small body and she roared as she charged them. They were to shocked to react at first, a fact that worked in her favor. Dracen brought her katana down across one of the elf's chest and she reveled in the look of shock and pain in his eyes. She did not care about the blood that sprayed over her, she only cared that they died. _

"_You will pay for that girl!" Dracen spun on her toes and she lashed out with a upward thrust. The female Altmer yelped in pain and fell back. Dracen saw she had severed the woman's arm at the shoulder. She moved on to the final elf and found he was ready for her. His own sword was drawn and ready. He gave her a feral smile and waved her forward. The sound of metal clashing filled the air. Dracen had the speed, but her strength was lacking. The elf pushed her back and kept up with his powerful swings. Dracen ducked under one of his swings and rolled behind the elf. Her katana made a long slice down the Thalmor's back, splitting his armor._

"_Why!?" The elf glared up at her and saw the raw hatred in the girl's black eyes. He also saw confusion and it made him laugh._

"_They never told you who you are?" Dracen's brow knit in confusion, but her grip on her sword slacked a bit. "Oh how priceless, you have no idea how important you are. It should have been you sitting on the throne of Cyrodiil not the weakling who sits there now. What do you think they have been training you for all this time? Why do you think they made you stay up here and not go amongst your people? Killing you will stop any chance the race of man has in rising above my kind."_

"_I don't understand. I'm nobody, just an orphan."_

"_That is what they want everyone to believe, but you...you girl are the last of the Septim blood and for that I cannot let you live." Dracen shook her head and backed away from the elf. Her heart felt like it was about to shatter. Her life was a lie and those whom she use to look for guidance were dead. Her hand let go of the sword and it clattered to the ground. All the fight drained out of her and she fell to her knees. "That's a good girl. I promise to make this quick." The elf rose to his feet and drew his sword. He took two long strides to stand in front of her. Dracen closed her eyes not wanting to see her death coming, but silently cursing herself for being a coward. _

"_Take one more step elf and I will gut you." The Justicar spun and saw a cloaked figure flipping a dagger in one of his hands. "Get on your feet girl" Dracen raised her gaze and saw the man who had saved her life down in Bruma. He pulled his hood down and smiled at her. "You owe me girl and I mean to collect. Can't do that if you're dead, now get up and get your sword." She rose up from the frigid ground taking her katana in hand. "Good, now I want you to end him."_

"_I..."_

"_Don't think about it just kill him." Dracen tightened her grip on her sword with both hands. The Altmer growled and charged her. She waited til she saw he was committed to duck and stab upward. The look on the elf's face was almost comical as he was impaled. Her savior was at her side before she realized he had moved. His hands covered hers and her back was against his chest. "See how powerless he is. Now if you turn your hands this way..." The cloaked man twisted her hands and the sword turned in the elf's chest. A pitiful scream sounded from the Altmer and he began to beg for his life. "See the pain it causes. Now let's try this..." Again the man's hands guided hers and together they tortured the Justicar til he slumped over dead. Dracen should have been more disturbed by what she did, but it was quite liberating. "You did well, much better than I expected."_

"_He deserved it." _

"_Yes he did and so did his fellows." In the light of the fire Dracen could now make out the features on her saviors face. He was young with red hair and striking amber eyes. She could tell by his height and features he was Imperial. "Stare any longer and I might think you like me."_

"_Sorry."_

"_So do you have a name or should I call you girl?"_

"_Dracen."_

"_Cicero. I meant what I said. You owe me. I don't normally kill for free." Dracen saw Cicero's cloak was agape and she could make out the black and red armor. She knew very well what he was. She should be afraid, but funny enough she felt safe._

"_I...I was raised to honor my debts. So whatever it is you want I will do it." Cicero smirked and leaned forward so his lips could be right next to her ear._

"_Don't promise anything yet. You might find it easier for me to just end your life now." Dracen pulled back a bit to look into his eyes. He saw neither fear nor doubt in her eyes black depths. Down in the city he really didn't get a good look at her face, but now being this close and with the fire he could see her quite plainly. She was short in stature, thinner than anyone he had ever seen, but the way she wielded a sword told him she had strength. Her eyes were the blackest gems he had ever seen, encompassing the entire eye, not just the iris. It was like staring into the Void looking into them. Her hair was dark and hung down her back in a large braid. Her ears were the thing that threw him. By all accounts she was Imperial like him, but her ears had a slight taper to them. "Come on before you catch a cold."_

"_Where are we going?" Cicero untied his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. He pulled a black silk scarf from a side pouch on his dagger belt. Before Dracen could protest he covered her eyes with the cloth and tied it behind her head. _

"_I am taking you with me and for right now it is better you not know how to get there."_

"_Are you taking me with you because of what that elf said?"_

"_Well having the Empress in your pocket is a perk." She did not know why she laughed, but she found his flippant tone refreshing. It also could have been the fact she was still in shock over the lose of her guardians, her home. This young man in front of her could have just let the Thalmor kill her, but he didn't. She felt a strange calm spread through her and she let her stance relax. Cicero picked her up and took a round about way to get back to the Sanctuary. They found it too was in flames. Cicero cursed and plopped her down on the ground. Dracen ripped the blindfold off her eyes and stared into the flames. The look of loss on Cicero's face echoed her own. The flames were to high and too hot to think anyone could have survived. There was no back exit to the underground lair and Cicero knew he was the only one left. His brothers and sisters were dead. A pitiful moan caught Dracen's attention making her turn toward the shadows. She left Cicero's side and stepped closer to the sound. In front of her was a very badly burned man shrouded in black. At least that's what it looked like, most of the armor was charred._

"_Cicero! I...get over here!" The Imperial rushed to where she was standing and dropped to his knees by the dying man. _

"_Delnis?" The man answered between groans and coughing fits_

"_Should have known...you...would be the one...to survive." Cicero went to touch his fellow assassin, but could not find a place that was not red and burnt. _

"_What happened? Who the fuck did this?" _

"_The hand of the Aldmeri Dominion...gue...guess we were too goo...good at our jobs." Dracen's hands went into tight fists and she tried not to cry. It looked like the Thalmor had more victims under their belt. The man's eyes shifted to her and he smiled a little through the pain. "You...little girl look like...you're mother." Her head snapped up and she moved closer to kneel beside Cicero._

"_You know my mother?" _

"_She was one of us...quite a looker too. She left us about forty years ago...said The Night Mother had given her leave. Guess that's what happens when...you outlive...most of your brothers. We...Dunmer...live long lives." With the burnt flesh it was hard to tell what race the man was. Dunmer were not as effected by fire, but it did not mean they were immune. He had to have been in the fire a while to be burned like this. Dunmer were a very hearty race, with a high tolerance of pain. It was the only explanation for how he was still alive and able to talk "Brother...you need to get out...of here. Take her with you...keep her safe. You...you will find...a cache...outside of...town. You know the one." Cicero nodded. "It...it holds supplies...and a small...locked chest. It's a blood lock..."_

"_I understand. Delnis..."_

"_It has...been an honor...brother. Kill well...and...oft...en." Delnis gave one last breath before letting his soul enter the Void. Swiftly Cicero rose to his feet and roughly grabbed Dracen's wrist._

"_We are leaving."_

"_But..." The Imperial rounded on the girl and snarled in her face._

"_We are leaving, unless you want to end up like your friends. I don't have to take you with me. I don't care if you live or die girl. Now move!" Dracen stumbled along behind the very angry Imperial. She kept moving and did not make a sound. It took them over an hour to make it to the cache that Delnis had mentioned. Cicero crawled into the small cave and cursed loudly. "It's too fucking dark in here." Dracen reached her hand into the cave a opened her palm. A small ball of light floated up from her palm and illuminated the cramped space. "Should have known you were a spell caster."_

"_I only know a few spells. I was working on learning more, but..." Cicero's face turned sympathetic for a moment. As angry as he was for losing his home, his family, he knew this was not her fault. She had lost just as much and now had a death mark over her head. _

"_How old are you?" Dracen narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "Come on it can't be that hard to remember."_

"_I know how old I am. I just don't think you would believe me."_

"_Try me."_

"_I am almost two hundred years old." Cicero barked a laugh._

"_You would be lucky to be fourteen summers old. Come on really how old are you?"_

"_I told you the truth. I am half Dunmer. They live for hundreds of years. They also aged slower than humans."_

"_Bullshit!" Dracen glared at the assassin and stormed away from the cave's mouth. "Where the fuck are you going?"_

"_I will not be called a liar. I don't care if you saved me or not. Have a good life murderer." She only made it to the road before he tackled her from behind. She screamed and tried to turn herself over to fight back, but he was too strong. "Get off of me!"_

"_Not until we get something very clear. You owe me and until you can repay that debt you are staying were I can see you. I really don't care how old you are or if you are lying. I just care not to end up like the rest of my family. Now I am going to let you up and I swear if you try to run I will break your fucking legs." Cicero jumped to his feet and pulled her up with him. Dracen did not struggle as he led her back to the cave. Her ball of light had since burned out casting the cave back into total darkness. "Do that light trick again so we can get the gear stowed in that chest." She called the ball of light back into her hand and let it float up to the ceiling. _

"_What is a blood lock?"_

"_It is a lock that can only be unlocked with blood." She watched him pull his dagger and slice it across his palm. A small pool of blood formed in his cupped hand and he poured it on the key hole. When nothing happened he tried again, but the lock still did not click. "Great, just flipping great."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_The lock...it looks like it is spelled to only take a specific person's blood. We're screwed." Dracen slipped down the cave wall and sat next to the defeated assassin. It seemed that Fate was not on their side. Cicero started to laugh so he did not start crying in frustration. The cool touch of Dracen's hand made him look to his side. She had ripped strips off of her shift and started to wrap the cut on his hand. Her touch was gentle and he let out a sigh. "You don't have to do that."_

"_I know, but it is better that letting you bleed til it decided to clot." He let her bandage his hand and was impressed at the job she was doing. Once she was done Cicero flexed his hand to make sure if he had to he could still grip a dagger. _

"_I think we should stay here til tomorrow night. Give the Thalmor time to leave the city or at least think they got all of the monks and my brothers." Dracen nodded and began taking some furs that were piled near the chest to make a place to sleep. Once she was done she handed Cicero back his cloak. "Keep it. You might get cold."_

"_I have Nord blood, I should be fine." The assassin shrugged and took his cloak back wrapping it around himself as he settled himself in the furs. Dracen curled up as far away from Cicero as she could. She was not use to being around people other than her guardians. She had not left the monastery in over a hundred years. Being around people made her nervous and being this close to a man made her more so._

_OoO_

_Dracen wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping, but she woke to a chilled wind pouring into the cave. Cicero was fast asleep and breathing normally even with the cold breeze. Dracen on the other hand was shivering. She sat up and rubbed her hands over her arms to cause enough friction to warm her skin. It worked for a moment until the wind blew again and she felt her teeth chatter. She cursed her stubborn pride and the fact she gave Cicero back his cloak. If she had been wearing her armor she knew she would not be this cold, but in this thin woolen shift...well it left her freezing. Cicero must have heard her because he sat up and glared at her._

"_You are making enough noise to wake the dead. What the fuck is wrong?" Dracen glared back for a moment then turned away. She shook her head and stared at the wall. Her body betrayed her and began shaking again. "Cold aren't you?"_

"_No." Even her voice was shaky. Cicero let out a annoyed sigh and moved over on his knees to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dracen squeaked and tried to wriggle out of his embrace. "Let go!"_

"_Stop struggling and get over here. If we sleep side by side we can at least keep each other warm."_

"_How do I know you won't..." The look on her face made Cicero laugh._

"_You're not my type sweetheart. I don't like stuck up brats. I am just trying to keep both of us alive long enough for me to get to another Sanctuary. After that you can go, but until then we need each other. Now get off you high horse and get the fuck over here!" Dracen growled and let him move her over next to him. Cicero wrapped the cloak around himself and then around her. Dracen kept her back to the assassin and tried to go back to sleep. Feeling his arms snake around her again this time she did not fight just asked why._

"_Cicero?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why are your arms around me?"_

"_I am making sure you don't run away while I sleep."_

"_I won't run."_

"_I have learned in life better safe than sorry. I give you my word that I won't violate you in your sleep. I do have some honor."_

"_I believe you." She felt his embrace slack a little and she snuggled herself back down under the cloak. "Goodnight." She knew it was silly, but it was what she would always do with her guardians._

"_Night." She smiled at bit hearing him say goodnight to her. She felt her body give in to sleep and she let herself drift away. At least in her dreams the horrors she had witnessed were blocked out. She could escape the carnage if only for a little while. Cicero on the other hand stayed awake longer. Part of him wanted to go back and find all of the Thalmor in Bruma. He wanted them to bleed and beg, but he knew it would only lead to his death. He looked down at the girl in his arms and internally sighed. He had lied to her, telling her she was not his type. He liked the fire in her and her unique look attracted him like no other woman ever had. He gave her one more look over before letting sleep take him. _

_OoO_

_The sound of morning bird woke Cicero and he stretched. When his hands did not hit warm flesh his eyes flashed open. He sat up quickly and searched the cave, but Dracen was nowhere to be seen. He first felt anger that she broke her promise and ran. Then he felt worry that the Thalmor had found her. He was not sure why he cared, but he did. The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow made him draw his dagger. The footsteps got closer and he plastered himself against the cave wall. Once the owner of the foorfalls entered the cave Cicero pounced. His dagger found purchase on the person's hand and he heard a feminine scream. The next thing he knew was he was knocked to the ground with a very angry girl standing over him._

"_What in the Void did you attack me for!?" Cicero could have sworn he saw fire in her eyes._

"_I thought you were one of the Thalmor. What the fuck were you doing?" With her good hand Dracen held up two very fat hares._

"_I got hungry and I went out hunting for breakfast." Cicero jumped to his feet. He took the hares from her and gingerly looked over the damage he did to her left hand._

"_Come over here so I can bandage this." Cicero saw her try to hold back tears of pain as he flexed her fingers back so the ragged wound would heal with little scarring. "I'm sorry." Dracen hissed for a moment, but her expression softened._

"_It was my fault I should have let you know I was going out to hunt. Ow!"_

"_Sorry. This is deeper than I first thought. We need to get you to a healer or it will not heal properly." _

"_If we go back to Bruma..." Cicero sighed and nodded. He knew full well that going back to Bruma was not an option. If the Thalmor found either of them it would be the end. In frustration he dropped her hand and went to lean against the large chest. He growled and slapped his blood covered hand on the lock._

"_By Sithis I hate this. There is probably a healing potion in this fucking chest, but there is no way to open it. Why would my brothers put this here if there was no chance to open it." _

"_Maybe it was just for one person. They kept just their gear in it." Cicero smacked the lock again and turned his back to the chest. Dracen saw the lock begin to glow a deep red. "Do blood locks always glow like that?" Cicero spun on his heels and laughed with glee. He grasped her good arm and dragged her to the chest. "What are you doing?"_

"_It's your blood that was needed." Before Dracen could ask Cicero took her wounded and poured the blood that had pooled on her palm into the lock. The lock made a popping noise and Cicero pushed on the lid to open it. "See, it was enchanted to open only for a member of your family." Dracen took a step back and cradled her wounded hand as Cicero began rummaging through the chest. He pulled out a few bottles and jumped to his feet. "Here give me your hand." He poured some of the potion on her hand and the rest he had he drink. It amazed her on how fast it worked. She flexed her hand once the skin was closed. It was tender, but nothing she couldn't live with. "Come here and look at this."_

"_What is all that stuff?" Cicero pulled a set of armor out of the chest, some weapons and lastly a stack of journals. There were other odds and ends in there, but he left them there for now. The chain shirt was old and well worn, but the wolf's head was still visible on it. _

"_This is the old emblem for the city of Kvatch. See here is the wolf's head. They haven't used this symbol in over two hundred years."_

"_Why would someone keep an old cuirass like this?"_

"_Don't know,but it must have been important to put it in this chest and lock it away like it was. This bow is dremora in make so are the arrows in here. The swords are glass and enchanted. Gods, who was this person?"_

"_There are journals there maybe they can tell us who left all these things here." Dracen opened one of the books and handed it to Cicero. "I will start cleaning the hares."_

OoO

Dracen let her eyes open and she was still in the pine forest right near the Black Door. The memories of her meeting Cicero and finding her mother's chest were bittersweet. Part of her wished she never had met him, but her heart knew better. The time she had spent with him and all they had been through was worth all the pain she felt now. Slowly she stood up and stretch her arms over her head. With a deep breath she walked up to the door. She heard the question whispered by the door and she paused.

"What is the music of life?"

"Silence, my brother."

"Welcome home." Dracen looked over her shoulder one last time before walking through the door. Luck was up on the hill munching on some underbrush and looked quite happy. With that she took her first steps into her new life. After decending the twisted stairs she found Astrid leaning in the entrance to the main hall of the Sanctuary.

"Ah you have finally arrived. I had wondered if you would take my offer. Welcome to your new family."

"Thank you."

"A woman of few words. I like that. Before you go meet your siblings I have a set of armor for you." Dracen took the armor with a small bow. Something about Astrid rubbed Dracen the wrong way. She had always prided herself at being able to read people. She had learned from her mother's journals that her father and grandfather had a gift for telling if a person was worthy of their time or not. She shared the same gift among others. "You will take your contracts from Nazir. He is the Redguard down there. You can come and go as you please so long as you follow a few rules."

"And they are?"

"Respect your siblings. Never steal from them or try to kill any of them. Second is I am leader of this family as long as you remember that we will get along fine. That's it just respect me and the rest of the family and you will do fine. Now go and meet them. They have been dying to meet you." Astrid laughed at her little joke, but Dracen kept her eyes neutral. As usual she had her face covered. It was just easier that way.

"I guess I should not keep them waiting then. Thank you again. I am looking forward to this." Astrid smiled and moved so Dracen could move past her.

"Wait sister."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Corvina, but you can all me Cora."

"Alright Cora it is then." Dracen used her surname just in case. She did not need anyone knowing who she was. To the outside world she was the Dragonborn. To the Brotherhood she would be Cora just another assassin. As she went down into the main hall she saw her new family. A pang of guilt hit her. "_Cicero would have loved it here."_ She listened to them talk and felt a small smile creep onto her lips. "_Looks like things here will be no different from Cheydinhal." _Once they noticed her standing there Dracen was greeted with so ribbing and kind words. She talked to Nazir and got her first three contracts. With her marks in hand she left the Sanctuary to start her hunt. The thought of ending a life made her blood sing again. She just hated that she was alone in hunt, but she would not let it stop her.

"Sithis bless me, Night Mother guide me till the day I die and join my loved ones in the Void. Tonight I hunt in your names." Throwing herself into the saddle she patted Luck's neck. "Come on boy we have a lot of work to do." Luck snorted and took off into a soft canter heading toward Dracen's first mark.

OoO

"Did you see the new sibling Astrid found for us today?" Gabriella looked up from her chair and shook her head at Babette. "She had her face covered so none of us could see what race she was, but I am sure she is a Wood Elf. She is so small and her eyes are blacker than the Void itself."

"Babette you do know half breeds can have black eyes and height means nothing. I am a Dunmer and I am far shorter than most of my kin."

"Oh let me have my fun spoilsport. She was interesting. Her accent was Colovian, so she had to be from Cyrodiil, which is rare up here since the bloody war started."

"So have the rest of you started a pool on how long she will live?" Babette could tell her friend was still shaken by her memories and the fact the Night Mother was coming here. It did not help the fact the Keeper and their Unholy Matron where over three days late in arriving. Babette looked around to make sure they were alone before voicing her concerns.

"No we haven't yet. I would ask you to throw in but I know better. You my friend have a lot on your mind. I think I can guess why."

"It is not everyday the Night Mother lets her Listener go. You know she did not warn the man who proceeded me. She knew what would happen and she let it. She can be so fickle and yet so motherly if you serve her well. When I begged her to let me go, to let me rest she laughed and said the only way out was death. If Alisanne had not caught her eye I would have been the one who was burned to death."

"Alisanne was a good woman. From what I heard she ran the Brotherhood well, but she wasn't you. You ran it for over a hundred and sixty years. As far as I know you held the position the longest of any of the Listeners." Babette placed her small hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "I have been with you since you found me in that damned cave. Vicente left me there to keep me safe and with his death it could have been my own as well. You came for me, took me in and gave me a home. Whatever come of this I will always side with you. I hope you know that."

"I do, but Astrid...if the Night Mother deems to speak to me again she will not like it. She doesn't remember or care about what it was like to function as a Brotherhood with it's leader. She thinks things are fine the way they are."

"Then why did she get her nose out of joint when that new girl took a contract that she herself had passed up?"

"It was more pride than honor that made her act. The girl in Astrid's opinion stuck her nose where it did not belong. Sithis does not care who sends souls to the Void, just that they are sent. If this Cora can do it then so be it."

"I thought you did not see her?"

"I heard Festus and Nazir talking about her. I have not survived this long without knowing things my friend."

"Good point." The vampire looked into the small pit in the back of the room and saw the frost spider picking at bones. "Lis needs to be fed."

"I guess I better find some poor sot to feed her with. Care to hunt with me?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Thanks to all of you who have been following and reading this story. It has really been helping me get the creative juices flowing again. I promise some murder and mayhem in the next chapter and not so much delving into the past. **

**Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

Dracen made a short stop in Whiterun to get the armor and sword she had commissioned for Calder. She waited patiently for Eorlund to finish what he was working on. She loved watching blacksmiths work. Something about how every piece they make had a smallest flare of who made it. Eorlund was a very old man by Tamriel standards, but by the Gods you could not tell by the way he shaped steel. Dracen had to give it to the Nords they aged well. She smiled upon seeing a very large shadow swallow her own. A bear sized hand clasped her on the small shoulder and she leaned back into person's torso.

"Hello Farkas." The large Nord moved to her side and sat next to her on the rock.

"Haven't seen you in a while little one. Thought a dragon finally ate ya." Dracen shook her head and swatted at her friends arm.

"I have been busy. Hunting dragons is not exactly a exact science. They just don't show up you know. I have to go and get them." Farkas barked a laugh and wrapped his large arm around the smaller girl gently shaking her. "How are things here?"

"Alright I suppose. Work is scarce right now and it is making us antsy."

"Hmmm, this war is making things difficult for everyone. I heard that Jarl Ulfric is trying to get Balgruuf to bow to him."

"Yeah, stupid politics. I don't care who rules as long as it's not those knife eared snobs." Farkas might not have bee the smartest man in the world, but he could tell Dracen was a bit upset by his last statement. "Hey I didn't mean you. If you ran things it would be great. You get along with everyone."

"Thanks Farkas."

"Plus your ears aren't like the other elves. Their cute." She tried not to laugh at the blush that crept up the large man's neck.

"Are you flirting with me Farkas?"

"Nah, not really. Ria would kill me if I did."

"How is Ria?"

"Good, She and Aela are out on job. I should thank you for pushing me into being with her. She doesn't treat me like an idiot." Dracen smiled and patted her friend's hand.

"You're not an idiot Farkas. You just don't need a lot of big words to get your point across. It is refreshing actually. Long winded people are just full of hot air and bullshit."

"Even Vilkas?"

"Vilkas, can be at times, but he is a good man." Eorlund stood up and motioned for her to come over and inspect her order. "You have outdone yourself yet again Eorlund. This armor is exquisite and the sword...Calder will love this." Farkas had a wolfish grin on his face as he elbowed Dracen.

"So there is someone that has caught the fair Dragonborn's eye." Dracen's face fell a bit and her black eyes looked haunted. Eorlund saw the expression on the girl's face and he sharply gabbed the Companion in ribs. "Hey what did you do that for?"

"It's alright Eorlund, he meant no harm." She turned to Farkas and gave a sad smile. "Calder is my housecarl. The armor and weapon are for him since a dragon damaged his other armor. I don't have time to be with anyone, not with the dragons and all the other things people ask me to do."

"You've never liked someone?"

"I have, but he died and I don't want to go through it again."

"Dray I'm sorry...I didn't know." Dracen wrapped her arms around the large Nord's waist and gave him a squeeze.

"It's okay big guy. You have done no harm." Dracen stayed a bit longer and chatted with both men before heading for Ivarstead. Her first victim was a a man named Narfi. Nazir gave her a pretty detailed lay out of the man's home. If you could call it that. He lived in an old abandoned shack at the edge of Iverstead. She remembers having a slight run in with Narfi when she was traveling to meet the Greybeards. He had been a nasty piece of work then and it did not surprise her at all that someone wanted him dead.

OoO

Ivarstead was a quiet place mostly. During the summer months the farms drew hired hands and people came to the the pilgrimage up the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. Dracen had made the trip many times since she had been called by the Greybeards. She loved the solitude of the walk even with the dangers. It reminded her of Cloud Ruler Temple. Paarthurnax made the trip all the more worthwhile. She loved their talks and had learned much from him. He had not judged her for her past or the fact she was an assassin. It was refreshing to not have to hide who she was. Since losing her first home only one other person knew everything about her. The light and the dark, the dragon and the assassin. She led Luck to the Shroud Hearth Barrow and took his tack off so he could run free for the night. Once the sun had set she changed her clothes and crept to the bridge. She heard Narfi muttering to himself even over the roar of the water rushing below the bridge.

"Worthless the lot of them. I will show them. I know she is alive. I know it! She'll be here tomorrow and then they will be sorry. They won't call me a fool anymore." Dracen stayed low and to the shadows choosing to end him with a blade than fire at him from the trail that overlooked his shack. The moons were both in the sky and there was not a cloud up there to cover them. Patience was one of the many virtues Dracen had learned from Cicero, that and attention to detail. She had watched him sit in one place for hours watching his prey. The only part of him that moved was his eyes and his chest from the shallow breaths he took. It was kills like these that she wished for him to be with her. She waited and watched. Hours later Narfi finally settled down on his bed roll and began snoring loudly.

"_Sithis, he sounds worse than Garnag when he had a cold." _Once Dracen was sure he was deeply asleep she silently slipped into the broken down shack. The floor was littered with mead bottles and bones of small animals. The man stunk to high heaven and Dracen had to stop herself from gagging. "_Wonderful, my armor is going to need a good airing out after this kill. I really can't understand how people can let themselves smell this rank. I don't even want to touch him." _Drawing her blade without a sound she crouched down, but stayed on the balls of her feet in case she had to move quickly. Her off hand hoovered over Narfi's mouth and her blade hand drifted down to his throat. With movements practiced over more than a decade her hands moved in tandem. One silenced the man as the other ended his life. It was quick and clean. She cleaned her blade off on a discarded rag and took a stick from the fire. She set the bedroll ablaze to cover her tracks. As soon as the fire started to spread she exited the shack and took the long way back around to the barrow. She heard the raised voices from the guards and some of the townsfolk as she changed her clothes. She could see the people all gathered near the bridge as she tacked up Luck again. The horse nickered and shifted his hooves nervously. "Easy boy, the fire is far enough away." She patted his neck and led him away from the town and off into the plains. Throwing herself up into the saddle she saw the orange light of the fire and smiled. "One down, two to go, but first I think we should stop home. What do you say Luck, want to go home?" The large bay threw his head up and down and Dracen laughed. "Then it's decided." She nudged her heels gently into the horse's side and took off toward Windhelm. Killing Narfi made her feel alive again. She had felt it a bit killing Grelod, but this was much more of a high. She felt almost giddy as she traveled back home.

OoO

Gabriella woke to the sounds of laughter echoing through the sanctuary. It was followed by the sounds of Arnbjorn growling. She groaned and rose from her bed and shuffled to the main room. The sight that greeted her made her question if she was still asleep or not. There near the small pond that sat in the sanctuary was a very large crate and a man dressed as a jester. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. When the vision did not change she took a few steps closer. Astrid looked less than pleased at the sight of this man and his crate. The jester seem unfazed by the looks of death coming from the Nord or her husband. He stood there smiling insanely and bouncing on his feet.

"Who is he?" It took all Gabriella's will power not to jump at the sound of Nazir's voice. She slide her eyes over to look the Redguard.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling we are going to find out soon." Astrid looked over and motioned for them to join. "Go get the others." Nazir nodded and went back to the sleeping quarters to rouse the rest of the family. Once they all were present Astrid let the jester speak.

"Oh so many children of the Night Mother it has been a long time since Cicero has seen so many siblings."

'So you are the Keeper that sent us the letter?"

"Yes, yes. Cicero brought our mother home to her children." The back ground conversation was lost on Gabriella. Her mind felt like it had bees buzzing in it. She stared at the crate and waited.

"_Mother?"_

"_Listener."_

"_I..."_

"_My most loved daughter, do you think me angry?"_

"_You would be justified. I did not return to you when I had heard of the attack on our family." _Gabriella heard a low raspy laugh in her head and could not help but smile. She had missed the Night Mother's voice and her askew sense of humor.

"_Dear child if I had wanted you to come home I would have made it known. My sweet Cicero has taken good care of my old bones. If you had come back you too would be dead."_

"_So am I to be your Listener again?"_

"_Yes my daughter, this family need guidance. Astrid will not lead this family for much longer. She does not follow the Tenants. Our Dread Father is not pleased with her."_

"_She is our leader here. How am I to do this?"_

"_Once my coffin is placed talk to Cicero. Say these words to him "Darkness rises when silence dies". He will understand. Gather those you deem loyal and we will wait."_

"_Yes Mother." _

"Gabriella!" When the Dunmer opened her eyes she saw all of her siblings staring at her. Astrid looked annoyed, but Babette look almost giddy.

"Sorry, just thinking about my next contract." Astrid smiled and the sour look fell from her eyes.

"I know you have been up late planning your kill my friend. What I asked was for you and Festus to help the Keeper move the Night Mother's crate up to the chapel area. Use your magic to make it a gentle as possible. We don't want to jostle her too much."

"Yes Astrid." Festus clapped the Keeper on the back and grinned.

"It will be nice to have our Unholy Matron here. Maybe things will get back to normal again. The young ones don't remember what is was like, following the Tenants and all. There is no discipline here."

'Festus you do realize Babette and I are both older than you right?"

"Yes my dear, but even you are getting soft around the middle my friend." Arnbjorn let out a warning growl and both arcane enchanters turned to see Astrid with her hands on her hips.

"Festus I am leader here and my word still reigns. If you like breathing then remember that." The old Imperial nodded and Gabriella heard him gulp. Cicero on the other hand seemed unfazed.

"Of course, of course mighty Speaker. This sanctuary is yours, noble Festus did not comment otherwise. We will follow your lead." Astrid gave a curt nod and left the main room Arnbjorn hot on her heels. "For now." The evil glint in the Keeper's eyes told Gabriella all she need to know. He would do what ever he had to, to protect the Unholy Matron. Even if that meant Purifying this whole place. She'd seen enough of that to last a lifetime.

OoO

"You're back!" Aventus jumped down the last four stairs and raced to the door where Dracen was shrugging off her cloak. The boy nearly knocked her off her feet as he barreled right into her. Calder chuckled and steadied her before she tipped over.

"Yes my dear Aventus I am back, but not for long. I will have to leave in the morning. I have a meeting outside of the city tonight, but you have me for the rest of the morning and this afternoon." Aventus' face fell a little when she said she could not stay. He let his arms fall and he went to sit at the large table. Dracen hefted the pack she had brought in with her. "Calder this is for you. New armor, shield and sword, Eorlund even made a practice sword for you Aventus." The boy's eyes flashed and he jumped up to inspect his gift. "I would prefer that you only practice with it outside, but if the weather is really bad you can do it over there away from the living area."

"Can you show me how to use it?"

"I think I can remember how to do a few moves with a short sword. I normally stick to daggers or if I need reach I use this." Dracen pulled a long thin bladed sword from it's sheath.

"Is that...that can't be an Akaviri sword?"

"It is Calder." Aventus reached out and placed his hand on the hilt of the sword and tried to hold it up. To his surprise the blade was heavier than it looked. The tip of the blade hit the ground and the boy looked up at his guardian sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. This blade has taken a beating and I doubt you banging it on the floor will break it." Calder took the blade from the boy and took a few steps away before taking a few swings. The blade was very well balanced, but as the boy said it was heavier than a normal sword. The blade was thin, but that did not make it less deadly than any other blade he had ever seen. If anything it made it more so. The edge was sharped to a keen point.

"Where did you get this My Thane?"

"I have had that blade for a long time. It was a gift from the man who first trained me to fight. It is one of my prized possessions." She could see the starry eyed look on Aventus and she giggled. "If you practice and get good at standard sword forms I might just teach you how to use this. There is also a two handed version of this sword it is called a dai-katana. I tried to learn how to use it, but I am to small to use it."

"You would really teach me how to use this?"

"Of course." Aventus jumped up and down and then threw his arms around Dracen. "You have to learn how to handle other blades first. While I am away and if you ask Calder very nicely he will help train you. For now though I want to hear about what you thought of the books I left you and to have lunch." The three sat down and shared a meal and Aventus shared his thoughts on the books she had left him to read. The Dragonborn laughed at the faces the boy made about having to read about history and legends. When they had finished she and Calder took the boy out into the small court yard that was behind their home and Aventus began his first lesson in how to use a blade. Dracen decided to start small and choose a dagger as his first weapon. She had learned that even the smallest of weapons could mean the difference between life and death. She wanted this boy to be able to take care of himself when he became a man. If the Blades had not taught her Dracen knew she would have been dead before Cicero could have saved her. It was a thought that brought a shiver to her spine.

OoO

The road to Anga's mill was a quiet one. The snows had stopped earlier in the evening and the winds were still as well. Dracen had hoped for the snow to continue to cover her tracks, but she had worked with far worse. Ennodius from the notes Nazir gave her was paranoid. He knew death was coming and that made this kill a bit more problematic. She had made sure to scout the mill during the daylight hours before she returned to Hjerim. Her prey had been at his campsite, but she preferred to kill under the cover of darkness. She also preferred up close kills to using a bow. She knew how to shoot, but it was not her strong suit.

"I hope the poison I got from Babette works or this will be a messy kill." When they run it was always a mess. They were too close to town and the mill. If he screamed, well she didn't want it to go that far. The boots Astrid had given her made her footfalls almost soundless. She did have to give the Brotherhood of Skyrim this, their armor was enchanted to the nines. Cyrodiil had good armor, but this was better. "_Time to get this little show on the road." _She climbed onto a ridge that over looked the camp and belly crawled to get a better view of her prey. The stone was cold and bit into her, but she ignored the discomfort. Words from her assassin training flooded back to her. "_Always make sure you never lose sight of your quarry, if it rabbits then you'd better be on it's heels. Remember when you are lining your shot to breath in on the pull back, out with the release."_ Dracen had set herself for a shot, but the sound of a twig snapping on the road made her mark jump up.

"Who's there?!" There was no answer so the man started looking around wildly. His gaze fell on where Dracen was sitting and he saw her. "I know why you're here and I will not die quietly!" Dracen stood up knowing that this was going to go the hard way. Just as she thought he rabbited and Dracen jumped down from her perch arrow still notched. She let the shot fly and the pained grunt of the man told her she had hit her mark. Ennodius was on the ground paralyzed for now.

"Now all that fuss for what a few more seconds of life. I would have given you a quick death, now...now I think I will drag it out a bit." With lightning moves Dracen wrapped the man's legs and arms together with leather strips. The terror in his eyes made her smile. As kind as Dracen could be to those she liked, she was just a cruel to those she didn't. Garnag called her a balance between light and shadow, fire and the Void. Out of most assassins she was the one no one ever suspected. Paarthurnax had told her that her dragon blood made her this way. Dragons were cruel by nature, but to those they deemed worthy of their love they were compassionate. With one last piece of cloth she gagged the man so she could take her time without the danger of him alerting others to what she was doing. "Time for some fun!"

OoO

Festus wiped the sweat from brow and sat down on one of the benches in what was now the Night Mother's chapel. Lifting the coffin had been child's play, but moving it had been difficult. The Keeper had been extremely adamant that the coffin not be jostled, dropped or moved to quickly. Gabriella looked just as tired as he did, but she still helped Cicero open the crate and move the heavy sarcophagus to it's place of honor.

"Festus you can go rest old friend. I can help the Keeper finish in here."

"If you're sure?"

"Yes, you look dead on your feet."

"Very funny. I will leave you both to it then." The dark elf watched her friend leave the room. She had hoped he would leave to give her time to speak to Cicero alone. She did not need Astrid getting wind of her being Listener. Cicero was humming a nameless tune to himself while he cleaned around the Night Mother's coffin. It had seemed he had forgotten Gabriella was still in the room. She moved so that she was now in front of the Unholy Matron, but not close enough to touch. She knew the rules quite well that the Keeper would have the right to kill her if she touched the casket.

"Keeper?" Cicero jumped a bit hearing a voice. It took him a few beats to realize there was another person still in the room.

"Cicero forgot you were here dear sister. Must make sure this place is clean. Mother does not like dirt and dust."

"I understand. I will leave you to your work, but first we must talk." Gabriella swiftly crossed the room and closed the door they had brought the Night Mother through. The other door had already been shut since this room was never really used. Cicero quirked his eyebrow up and looked confused. The confusion got worse when the Dunmer took the Keeper's gloved hand and moved to the bench. "I do not want to be overheard."

"Sister?"

"I was given a message for you."

"A message for sweet Cicero? From who?" Gabriella took a deep shaky breath.

"_Tell him the words my Listener. He has waited so long to hear them."_

"From our Mother. She told me to tell you darkness rises when silence dies." First Cicero's face was a mask of hate, but it melted away to manic smile. He jumped up off the bench and began to dance around the room chanting.

"The words! You said the words to poor sweet Cicero." Gabriella was on her feet and her hand clamped over the jester's mouth to hush him.

"Please keep your voice down. I don't need Astrid knowing this yet."

"But you are the Listener! Cicero should be shouting from the rooftops."

"I know, but Astrid...she will not take this well. It has to come out gently and in my own time." The jester's face fell a bit, but he nodded. "It will be our secret for now my Keeper."

"Yes Listener." Gabriella sighed and patted the younger man on his shoulder.

"You wanted to be Listener didn't you?" The miserable expression on the Keeper's face told her she had thought right. "You have been Keeper for twelve years now, yes?"

"Cicero has served Mother for that long yes. He...has been alone for so long. Cicero just wanted to hear her voice, to serve her."

"She wanted me to tell you that you are her most favored son. She is sorry that you can not hear her. Everyone thinks it is she who chooses the Listener, but it isn't. It is fate that makes the choice. Seems fate was not done with me yet."

"Yet?"

"Let's just say I had not planned this." The answer seemed to satisfy the Keeper.

"Has our sweet Mother given you a contract?" The dark elf shook her head.

"Not yet, but she will when it is time. We will have to be ready?"

"Yes, my Listener." Cicero skipped back over to the coffin and continued cleaning. If she had not known better she would truly think this man a fool, but in his eyes she saw a hidden hint of a calculating mind.

"_What happened to you to break you so?" _The rasp of the Night Mother flowed into her head.

"_My poor Cicero lost everything. The Thalmor killed most of our family in Cyrodiil to include the woman he loved. One by one his siblings were killed or left never to be heard from again. The years of loneliness and silence broke him. It has been just us for so long."_

"_I...I am sorry Mother. I should have returned."_

"_You are here now my dutiful daughter. I know Cicero is...peculiar to everyone. Give him time."_

"_Time is something I have to spare. We will bring the Brotherhood back to glory." _Gabriella could almost feel the Night Mother smile at her words. The Dunmer mage gave the Keeper a friendly smile before taking her leave. Babette stood in her doorway and quirked her eyebrow up in question. Gabriella just gave a quick nod. The unchild did not react other than letting a evil smile creep to her lips. Astrid would not stand a chance and the little vampire knew it.

OoO

Dracen sat back and wiped the blood from her daggers. She had made the death of Ennodius last far longer than was necessary, but it was always a good idea to keep your skills fresh. Torture was a part of the job at times or to make it look like a wild animal had ripped the body to shreds. It was a lesson she had a hard time learning after being trained to be a defender, not a butcher. Once she had gotten past the fact it was another person she was carving up it became easier.

"Well Papius, I dare say we are done here or should I say you are done. Time for me to go." Her muscles ached as she got to her feet. The cold and hard ground had made her stiff. She jumped up and down trying to loosen up her body. Once she felt her blood flowing in her veins better she turned to head back home and was stopped in her tracks. Aventus stood a few yards away staring at her in horror. "Aventus?!" Her voice was barely a whisper, but the boy's head snapped up and stared her in the eye.

"Why?" She took a small step forward and winced when the boy scurried three steps back.

"You know what I am Aventus. Killing people is not pretty. So contracts call for us to make it look like an animal attacked the mark or to send a message."

"Di...did you kill Grelod that way?"

"No, she was quick and clean. I did not want they other children to see what you are seeing now." Dracen removed her cloak and draped it over the very dismembered body of her mark. "Aventus why did you follow me tonight?"

"I...I wanted to go with you." Dracen sighed and sat down on one of the smooth stones that lined the stream next to Papius' camp. I have been alone for so long and you are gone all the time from what Calder has told me. I wanted to know what you were doing."

"Do you know what they say about curiosity right?" The boy nodded and sat next to her when she patted the spot that sat to her right.

"So all assassins know how to do that?" The boy pointed to the body and shivered.

"Most yes, why?"

"How can you do it though?"

"You have to forget you are killing a person. You imagine dressing a deer or a pig, not a person. Only the most dedicated look into their victim's eyes."

"Do you look them in the eye?"

"Sometimes, it depends on the person." Aventus sat there staring at the cloak and Dracen stood up to move to block his line of sight. "Let's get you home. It is too cold out here for you and this is not something I ever wanted you to see."

"What if I wanted to be an assassin too?" Dracen placed both her hands on the boy's thin shoulders. Her expression turned a bit sad.

"This is not a life I want for you. It is hard and dangerous. Most assassins die on their first contract and I have never known one to live past sixty unless they were a vampire. I want you to be happy, safe and die an old man in his bed. If you want this life then when you are older then maybe I will train you, but for now I want you to learn how to live, not kill."

"Is that why you had me read those books?"

"Partly, everyone should know at least a little history. History let's us learn from past mistakes without having to live them. It also tells us where we have been."

"So you like learning about old things?"

"And exploring old ruins. You'd be amazed at some of the things I have found both here and in Cyrodiil. Most of it I sell, but I might have a few things back at the house to show you. That is if you don't run screaming from me and tell the guards I am a twisted murderer." Aventus looked over her shoulder at the draped corpse, then back at Dracen.

"You have done more for me in the last few weeks than anyone has in the year since my mother died. You are my mother now and I don't care if your an assassin." Dracen's face shone surprise and a hint of pride.

"You think of me as your mother?"

"Yes." With a kind smile she wrapped her arms around the small boy and lead him away from her kill.

"Wait here while I go and retrieve my cloak. I don't want someone thinking he was not killed by wild animals." She took the cloak and wrinkled her nose at the sight of the blood that had soaked into it. She knew she could not take it back to Windhelm, but she could not leave it either. Looking around she spotted some smaller rocks that lined the shore of the stream. She dropped to her knees and began loading the larger of the rocks into the cloth and when she was satisfied with the weight she tied the ends together and dropped the cloak into the rushing water below. Aventus stared at her in awe when he realized what she was doing.

"You think of everything."

"You have to when you are an assassin. If you don't think on your feet you end up dead or found which can be just as bad."

"So can you teach me at least to think on my feet?"

"Maybe, but it will have to wait for at least two weeks. I have another contract to do and then I have to head south again. I hope I won't be gone for too long, but you never know."

"I understand. Can you stay til morning at least?"

"I can and in the morning when the shops open I will take you to the market and get you something if you'd like." The boy grinned and wrapped an arm around Dracen as they walked back toward Windhelm. She was thankful for the fact the snow had stopped falling and the wind was calm. She knew it would not be long before things started becoming chaotic again, but for now she would enjoy the stillness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Cicero stared down from the sleeping quarters at the dinner table and watched the other assassins as they ate. It had been over a week since the dark elf had spoke the words he had waited so long to hear. He had tried very hard not to share the news with the others, but in a fit of pique he blurted it out. Astrid did not believe it of course, until Gabriella stared the pretender in the eye and confirmed the jester's words. The blonde Nord was shocked and had said she needed time to think about the news. Gabriella placated to their leader's wishes and said not another word about it. Even now the Dunmer was staying well out of sight of the rest of the family when they gathered for meals. Cicero hated the silence that came in the wake of his misspoken words and decided that he needed to go out and get some fresh air. He quickly headed for the Night Mother's chamber to make sure she was the way he had left her earlier. He was not surprised to find the Listener sitting on one of the benches. Her eyes were shut, but he could tell she knew he was there.

"Can I help you Keeper?" Cicero shook his head rapidly and looked almost shy when she met his gaze. "You look like you are about to jump out of your skin. What is troubling you?" The dark elf untangled her legs from their crossed position and stood up. She stretched and yawned while waiting for the Keeper to voice whatever was bothering him. Cicero took a few nimble steps towards the Night Mother's coffin and began clearing away the withering flowers that had been placed there days ago.

"Need to get Mother some flowers. Pretty, pretty flowers." In the past week Gabriella had learned not to push the Imperial to talk when he was acting like this. The last time someone pushed him to far the man went into a manic frenzy. Having had friends in the past that were very broken the Dunmer knew patience was called for, not force.

"There is some lovely nightshade out near the cemetery and I think I remember seeing some deathbells on the other side of the hill east of Falkreath.."

"Oh oh oh, they are her favorite. At least that is what Cicero read in the Keeping Tomes."

"You should have a little over an hour of sun light left if you wanted to go and gather new flowers. I will make sure no one disturbs our matron." Cicero gave a enthusiastic nod and skipped to the doorway. He paused just long enough to ask a question that had been burning in his mind since he had found the Listener.

"Listener?"

"Yes, Cicero?"

"How long have you been an assassin?" This made the Dunmer chuckle.

"Are you asking a woman her age Keeper?"

"No, no , no...Cicero merely wanted to know...well to see..." Gabriella placed her fingers on the Imperial's lips to stop the flow of words.

"I have served the Dread Lord for over two hundred years. Like you I served in Cyrodiil, but came here to...to leave behind a great sorrow. I am not proud of my leaving, but I remained loyal to my siblings, our Mother and Sithis."

"Cicero's...friend told him Dunmer live a long time."

"Some have been known to live almost a thousand years. I pray not to be around that long. When I can no longer use a blade, my life will be over. What use am I if I can not kill in the name of my god." Cicero looked sad for a moment and a small hint of clarity passed in his eyes.

"Cicero's blade has been silent for years. Keepers must give up the life we knew before."

"I see you still carry it though."

"To defend Mother only or you Listener. Cicero follows the tenets, he knows he is Keeper. Cicero will keep Mother from harm."

"I know and she is very grateful for it. You are wasting daylight, go and get our Mother a beautiful bouquet." The red haired Imperial bounded out of the room and Gabriella could not help the smile that graced her lips. "_There is more to him than just being the Jester, isn't there Mother?"_

"_Yes, he was once one of the greatest of my children. I dare say he was on par with you and Lucien. I fear that loss and loneliness have warped his once brilliant and calculating mind."_

"_It is hard to imagine him sane."_

"_Oh my dear daughter, he was saner than most. I would not underestimate him either. He might act simple, but his skills have not left him."_

"_I will keep that in mind. Astrid on the other hand..."_

"_If she is fool enough to push him, then she deserves to die." _A shiver ran down the woman's back. She was ordered to kill her first family and it broke her heart. As much as Astrid's demeanor could rub her the wrong way, she still had no desire to see her dead.

"_Yes, Mother."_

OoO

Cicero hated being outside alone. When he was younger he could not wait to get away from the sanctuary and go on a contract or even just walk the town. Now the world seemed so big and it made him feel ill at ease. If it wasn't for the fact he was out here for the Night Mother he would not have left the safety of the Brotherhood's home. The jester heard bird chirping in the branches above him and it brought a tiny smile to his thin lips. He whistled back the same melody and was delighted to hear the birds tweet it back at him. He felt a bit better after that and with a spring in his step he headed to where the Listener had told him there were flowers.

It did not take him long to find what he was looking for. Nightshade bloomed in abundance near the graves here in Falkreath. Legends say where ever there is death there is nightshade. He gathered only the best looking blossoms before heading for the deathbells. Even they were robust and it made him almost giddy.

"Mother will love these. Cicero knows she will." He was so engrossed in his job he did not notice the silence that had fallen over the woods til he heard the roar over head. He stared up wide eyed at the dragon that was circling over the town. The screams of the townsfolk echoed through the air as the creature made a pass overhead. The dragon breathed a stream of fire as it flew leaving the town's thatched roofs ablaze. The closest he had even been to a dragon was the statue in the Imperial City and that thing had not moved in over two centuries. He began to sneak closer to the town to get a better look at the monster.

"Dammit, wake the others! We are going to need help bringing that bastard down!" The town guard was getting slaughtered as they tried in vain to bring the beast to the ground. Cicero watched in fascination as one by one they burned to a crisp. It was then an arrow came screaming from one of the roof tops. A small framed person dressed a dark armor stood defiant in front of the now enraged dragon. The beast took in a gulp of air to send out it's next attack, but it never got the chance to use it.

"**KRII LUN AUS!" **Cicero covered his ears from the loud shout as did most of the villagers that were still out in the street. The dragon roared in pain and fell to the ground writhing in agony. "What are you waiting for attack it you fools!" The figure that had brought the dragon to the ground ran along the roof top and jumped onto the creature's back. They used their blades and began stabbing were ever they could reach. Soon the town guard snapped out of their shock and began attacking the thing. Cicero watched as the light slowly left the beast's eyes. It took only one final stab from the person on it's back for it to shutter and slump to the ground. The figure now clearly a woman slide of the dragon's back and knelt on the ground. In a flash the body of the great beast began to crackle and burn away. All that was left was bone and a bright glowing light that flowed into the woman on the ground.

"Did she just take that thing's soul?" Questions began to be murmured through the crowd that was now gathering around the large pile of bones. The slayer of the dragon slowly rose to her feet and began to walk away from the town proper. The people did not try to stop her afraid she might turn her mighty voice on them. Cicero began to move back from his hiding spot to finish what he had come out here to do when he heard the guards talking.

"Never thought I would see something like that."

"Guess what everyone has been saying is true. There really is a Dragonborn. Gods, I do not envy her the task she has in front of her."

"She will be lucky to survive. You saw how small she was. That dragon could have swallowed her whole."

"Wonder why she hides her face?"

"She probably has hideous scars from fighting those things..." Cicero had heard enough. He moved quietly back into the shadows and began to follow after the Dragonborn. He thought it was only right to thank her for his life. He headed into the woods were he had seen her go, but there was no sign of her. She vanished as quickly as she had appeared. He had almost given up after he had circled around the wood twice til he felt the tip of cold steel under his chin.

"It is not nice to follow someone unless invited." If it had not been for the shadows in the forest she would have seen the amused look on the jester's face. As it was his features were hidden by the darkness. "Why are you following me?"

"Please forgive the Fool of Hearts, he merely wanted to thank the Dragonborn for her help." The dagger moved a hair's breath, but remained in striking distance.

"Help? For what, that back there?"

"Oh no, no, no...that was impressive mind you, but what this poor, poor man speaks of is something that happened weeks ago."

"I don't follow."

"You saved a man taking his poor sweet Mother to her new resting place. The Thalmor had beaten this poor fool so badly and were going to defile his dear Mother's bones." The dagger eased and the Dragonborn took a step back from Cicero.

"You are the Jester then."

"Yes, yes...You saved this poor fool from death and he wishes to thank you." Dracen cocked her head to the side and smiled under her mask. Growing up in Cyrodiil she had seen a few Jesters in her time and they all talked in the third person. To most it would be annoying, to her it made her feel at home. She missed the Imperial way of life.

"You are very welcome. Those High Elves had no right to do that to you. Did you get your mother to her new...I guess grave would be the right word?"

"Yes, Mother is now safe in her new home."

"I'm glad. Sorry about the dagger to the neck. Skyrim is a much more dangerous place than our old home of Cyrodiil."

"Oh, oh, oh you are Imperial too!"

"Partly, more of a mutt really. It chaps the Nords that someone like me is Dragonborn. They always thought it would be one of their kind."

"Talos was Imperial, they have no argument." Dracen let out a short laugh and shook her head.

"Talos founded the Empire, but he was a Nord. His last descendants though...they were more Imperial than Nord. Well all but the last." Cicero narrowed his eyes and made a move for his dagger. No one knew about the last of the Septim bloodline as far as he knew. He was the last one alive that knew, at least that is what he believed. The Dragonborn must have sensed something because her head turned in his direction. "Did you hear something?" Cicero eased his hand away from the dagger and relaxed his stance.

"No, just the wind."

"Never can tell around here. It sounds like the wind, then an ice wraith or a bloody wisp attacks you. Sorry I'm just babbling on, you should get in doors before the night gets any older. It is not safe out here."

"What does this fool have to fear with the Dragonborn here?"

"Where I go you can not follow." Her voice sounded so sad and full of longing. Cicero slowly stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. His face was still hidden in shadow so when she looked up at him she could not see his features. The warmth from his touch though seem to seep into her skin and it made a small place in her heart ache.

"And where is it that the good Dragonborn must go?"

"I...I can't say."

"Ooooh, a secret, can the Fool of Hearts guess or will the Dragonborn get mad?" Dracen had no idea how to answer that. Part of her wanted so badly to connect to something from her homeland again that even this Jester would be welcome. On the other hand it could spell trouble for the rest of the Brotherhood if she got too close to people. Aventus and Calder had their loyalty in their own way. Calder was her housecarl, it would impugn his honor to betray his Thane. Aventus was now her child and even though she did not bore him, he was hers through and through.

"I doubt you could guess and even if you did you still could not come with me. My life is...death."

"Death? Hmmmm, undertaker, no that would be silly. Hunter, no too small and dainty to haul back big game...assassin then." Dracen stiffened and drew her blade from her back. She cursed herself for speaking to this man and now it seemed Sithis would be receiving a new soul tonight. Before she could move Cicero had her wrist in a vice grip. His face just a few inches from hers. "It is not nice to strike a fellow brother unless they break the Tenets."

"You're...?"

"An assassin, yes." Dracen let her arm fall and the dagger fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...oh Sithis forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive sister, you did not know. Thankfully this fool is faster than you are." Dracen sank down to the dirt and covered her eyes with her hands. She felt ashamed for what she had almost done.

"How...how did you know?"

"The way you killed the scaly beast. The strikes where that of a killer, a hunter. You enjoyed it."

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper, but in the quiet of the forest Cicero could hear it. Without a second thought Cicero began to caper and humming. He hated seeing a fellow assassin upset. He had to play his part to make her laugh or what kind of fool would he be. Dracen could see him moving in the shadows and the tune he was humming was one of her favorites. She could not help herself, she began to laugh.

"Is that a laugh I hear dear sister?" Dracen stood up and gave the man a gentle push.

"You play the part well brother, but I wonder if there is more to you than just the fool."

"That would be telling."

"We all have our secrets don't we? Do you have a name?"

"Cicero." Dracen froze and the breath left her lungs. Her heart felt like it had been pulled from her chest. "Sister, are you ill?" Dracen closed her eyes and tried to rein in her emotions.

"_It can't be him, no my Cicero was serious and wouldn't be caught dead dancing. Cicero is a common name in the Empire, it...no it's not him." _Strong hands cupped her face and pulled her into the moon light. When she could finally see the features on the man before her she gasped. Twelve years had been both cruel and kind to the man she loved. His eyes shone with both a wild mania and a deep pain. His face was thinner than she remembered and there were lines that now creased his pale skin. There was no denying this was the man who had taught her to kill and who had shared her bed all those years ago. "What happened to you?" Confusion played across Cicero's face even as her hand gently touched his face. The gesture made him freeze and he could only stare into her eyes.

"Eyes like the Void itself...no, no...you died. Garnag said you died. This is a cruel trick to play on poor Cicero. How dare you!" Dracen felt the sting of a backhand and fell backwards to the ground. Cicero stood over her his eyes wild and his breath erratic. Dracen rolled away and jumped to her feet. She could not take the look of pure hatred in his eyes so she ran. Almost blindly she ran away from him, away from the Sanctuary, away from the pain. She did not stop til she was hit by a shock spell. Pain wracked her body and she let out a earthshaking scream. With blurred vision from the pain she could see four figures moving toward her. One of them was laughing.

"Told the others all we had to do was follow the dragons and sooner or later we would find you. You have given us a merry chase Dragonborn, but it is time to pay for what you did to our soldiers in Northwatch Keep."

"I did that months ago and you are just now catching up to me. So much for being the superior race." The Thalmor mage growled and kicked Dracen in the side knocking the wind out of her.

"Filthy bitch, you killed my sister. All for that worthless Stormcloak."

"His family did not think him worthless. I gave the soldiers there a choice. I told them leave or die, not my fault your sister was stupid." Another kick came and a sickening crack sounded when it connected. Searing pain sapped away what ever strength Dracen had left in her. She stared up at the elf and flipped him a rude gesture. "Just kill me already and get it over with. I tire of hearing you prattle on."

"Not before we have our fun." The lecherous smirk on the other elves faces made her sick to her stomach. They were going to violate her then kill her. That wasn't going to happen. She took in a breath and hissed at the pain it caused. If she could just use one of her shout she could at least try to get away, but the broken rib stopped any chance of her taking in the breath she needed. "Hold her down and cut off her clothes. This bitch need to be reminded of her place." The three other elves lunged at her and she tried to fight back. She got a few good hits off before they could subdue her. As the leader watched in rapt anticipation he began to loosen his belt. With his hands busy and his eyes trained on the writhing woman on the ground he did not see death coming. A quick flick of the wrist and an ebony blade cut his throat down to the bone.

"Let her go or die." The elves did not know whether to be terrified or laugh at the sight of a jester that just killed their leader. One of them let go of Dracen and charged Cicero. With speed and grace the assassin sidestepped his attacker and did a handspring over the other two who were kneeling on the ground. His hands were like a blur as his free hand snapped the one's neck and the other made a downward arch with his blade. Both elves died quickly leaving the last to stare in horror. Dracen took the opportunity to use what breath she had to shout one word.

"**YOL!"** The elf screamed as the fire breath slammed into him. His robes lit faster than a match head and he swatted at the flames to put them out. Cicero was on him before he could stop the fire and stabbed him in the heart. Dracen let the top of her body slump back onto the ground and she wheezed. That shout had forced her broken rib into her right lung and now she found it harder than before to breath. After making sure all the elves were quite dead Cicero came to her side.

"Can you walk?"

"No, it...hurts..." A convulsion of coughs wrack her small body and she moaned at the pain. With a sigh he gently picked her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the Sanctuary.

"Always so much trouble. What is Cicero to do with you?" Dracen tried to laugh, but her side spasmed. "Now is not the time to laugh sister or talk. Faithful Cicero will get you to the unchild and she will fix you right up." Dracen nodded and let herself slip into unconsciousness.

OoO

The sound of scraping wake Dracen from her sleep. Her eyes cracked open and she saw Babette sitting at a table grinding herbs with a mortar and pestle. The room was familiar and Dracen recognized it as sleeping quarters for the Brotherhood. This was the closest bed to the hallway that led to the main chamber. Her side felt tight and tender. Without her armor on her finger gently probed the flesh and winced at the contact. A set of small hands firmly took her hand away.

"They are not healed yet so no fast movements or poking alright."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Over a day. The Keeper brought you in from the road. Said a pack of Thalmor decided to use you as a kick ball. You were lucky he was there. If he had not gotten you here when he did you could have drowned in your own blood."

"Nasty way to go." Babette smirked, but her eyes were serious.

"I had to kick Cicero out of here while I was working on you. He kept bouncing around. I have seen him agitated before, but this was beyond even for him. Care to explain."

"No."

"Okay, then answer me this. That scar on your chest, how are you still alive?"

"Luck."

"Uh huh, alright I will leave that one alone for now. Here drink this. It will help with the pain and swelling. I am sorry to say you are out of commission for a while til I am sure this has healed all the way. Broken ribs are tricky and we don't need to lose you to a punctured lung."

"Can I at least get up and move around a little? I...I hate being still." Babette opened her mouth to ask why, but with the last two answers Cora had given her it was better to leave it alone for now. "Shit!"

"What?"

"My horse. I left him..."

"Veezara brought him back here. He is at the hidden stables were the other horses are kept. I healed the burn on his flank."

"Thank you, poor thing got hit by dragon fire."

"Guess you were at Falkreath when the dragon flew in?"

"Yes."

"Can I get you anything else before I go sleep for the day?"

"Can you send Cicero in? I want to thank him for saving me."

"I will let Gabriella know to ask him. Cicero is...oiling the Night Mother." Dracen swore she saw the vampire shutter as she spoke. "It might be a while."

"Thank you." Babette smiled and patted Dracen's hand before leaving. She made her way her room which was right down the hall from the Night Mother's chapel. Gabriella was sitting by the door and smiled at her oldest friend.

"You look tired."

"I have been up for a day making sure we did not lose Cora. Damned High elves kick harder than I thought."

"She is very lucky."

"She wants to thank Cicero. Can you tell him to go see her when he is able?"

"I will. Did he seem off to you?"

"More off than normal you mean?"

"Yes."

"Very much so. It was like he waiting for something. I had to kick him out so I could get her bloody armor off and bind her ribs. He was not happy about it."

"I found him mumbling to himself, but when he saw me he clammed up."

"Did you ask...Mother?" The Dunmer shook her head.

"I can't right now. And before you ask no I can't tell you why."

"Ritual blocks her out."

"Something like that. I will tell him Babette, but he is going to be tired after the ritual. I think it is best to wait til after he has a chance to rest before he goes to see Cora."

Whatever you think is best." The unchild stretched and yawned. "I am hitting the slab. Good Night Brie."

"Good Night Babs."

"I hate that name." Gabriella flashed a toothy grin and laughed.

"I know." Babette snickered and shot one last parting blow.

"Bitch." The Listener just shook her head and chuckled. Leaning back she waited for the Keeper to finish his duty. The ritual took hours to do and Cicero was meticulous when it came to it. She had watched him the first time and it surprised her how much went into all of it.

"Is the fool in there?" Gabriella turned her eyes and saw Astrid standing a few feet away with her arms crossed. She did not look pleased.

"He is doing the weekly oiling of the Night Mother's bones. It is not something that can be disturbed Astrid."

"Has she given you a contract yet?"

"Not yet, but she said it will be soon. Things come when she wills it, not when we do. This family is still yours Astrid I hope you know that. Even as Listener I am one of yours. You are our leader, but she is our Mother. The silence has been broken and we need to heed her."

"I don't like it. For over a decade she was silent and now just out of the blue you are the Listener. You are so calm about it. Most would be terrified."

"Astrid I have hundreds of years of murder under my belt. A dead woman talking to me in my head is probably the least strangest thing that has even happened to me. The only one who seems to be worried about this is you."

"We were just fine before that...fool showed up. He is insane."

"Sanity is in the eye of the beholder. Most people would think us all to be insane. Killing might be a natural thing, giving into our primal base instincts, but we have taken it to an art form. Cicero spent over a decade alone. No contact with any person save the Night Mother and she did not speak with him. Things like that change a person and who knows what the man was like before our brothers in the south were wiped out. For all we know he could have been like Veezara or even you."

"He is still creepy." Gabriella just nodded once to appease the blonde Nord. "Did Babette say how Cora is doing?"

"She will recover. She was very lucky the Keeper was out and heard the commotion. It could have been much worse."

"The Thalmor won't be happy til they wipe us of the face of Nirn."

"They have to get in line I think the Morag Tong hold the first place in that line."

"They have yet to find us here."

"That's because they hate the cold. At least that is what my dear brother told me years ago. He is one of them." Astrid went a little wide eyed. "Don't worry he and I have not spoken in over a hundred years and I was still in Cyrodiil then. He probably thinks I am dead."

"There is more to you than you let on isn't there?"

"Oh if you only knew, but we all have our pasts and mine will stay private. There are just somethings that must be yours alone to bare."

"Fair enough." Astrid turned to leave, but Gabriella's voice stopped her.

"Do you have a message for the Keeper?"

"Just for him to stay away from Arnbjorn if he wants to live."

"I will pass it along." Astrid nodded and took her leave. A few moments later Cicero opened the door to the chapel and wearly walked back to his room. He looked so different in his Keeping robes then he did in his motley. "Are you hungry Cicero?" He had not noticed the Listener sitting in the shadows by the door. He jumped a bit at her low calm voice.

"No dear Listener, poor Cicero just wants to rest. He has had a long day."

"I understand, after your rest Cora wants to see you." A bit of confusion came up on his face and he gave the dark elf a questioning look.

"Cora?" Gabriella frowned up at him.

"Yes Cora, the sister you saved out in the wood yesterday. I think her name is short for Corvina, but you would have to ask Babette. I have yet to see more then a glimpse of the girl and she normally has her face covered."

"Oh yes, silly Cicero forgot. I will go and see her after I rest." Gabriella tilted her head and stared at the Imperial.

"You just referred to yourself as I Cicero. I have never heard you do that."

"Cicero is just tired Listener, sometimes his old self comes through when he is sleepy."

"As long as you alright?" He heard the concern in the older woman's voice and it was almost touching.

"Fear not dear Listener, Cicero will be back to his old self after a nice nap."

"Then you'd better get to bed then. I will go sit in the chapel and meditate." Without another word Gabriella went into the Night Mother's shrine and sat down cross legged before her sarcophagus. Cicero's body screamed for sleep, but his heart gave him a little bit of strength to go to the living quarters of the rest of the Brotherhood. Once he rounded the door his breath caught in his lungs and his knees nearly betrayed him.

"Dracen." He more mouthed her name then said it, but black eyes fluttered open as if he had said her name aloud and met his gaze. He stood stark still, afraid she would vanish if he moved. For twelve years he had believed her dead. His heart on the other hand had never given up hope of seeing her again.

"Cicero?"

"The unchild kicked poor Cicero out before he could see your face. How? Garnag told...he said you were dead. Stabbed through the heart and thrown from the bridge." Dracen hisses as she sat up and the furs around her fell to show her bandaged wrapped chest. Even though most of it was covered Cicero could see the top part of a very nasty scar just to the right of her left breast. His feet moved of their own free will and he found himself sitting next to her.

"We were betrayed. Agnor he was working with the Thalmor the whole time. He and his friends ambushed Garnag and I as we were bringing the Night Mother to our Sanctuary. He was the one who...who did this and left me for dead." Her hand motioned to her chest and her face shown the echo of a lost pain.

"Rasha...would not let Cicero come look for your body. He said it was a waste of time...you were with Sithis and Cicero should be happy about it." Dracen took her hand and pushed the hood of his robe down to see his face. His hair was longer than she remembered, but the color was still the same red she had dreamed of for many nights since she had met him.

"You're still as handsome as I remember." A blush came up Cicero's neck and his eyes turned down away from hers. "I am so sorry I did not return."

"Why did you abandon us?"

"I...I don't remember much of what happened or how I was found. When I finally woke I was in the Temple of Akatosh. It was nearly six months since I had been hurt and I was told that the Thalmor had destroyed all of the Dark Brotherhood. The priest took me when I was well enough to Bravil and even Cheydinhal. All I saw was destruction and death. I even tried to get into the secret entrance in the well and that too looked like it had been caved in. I think I screamed and before the guard could find us the priest got me out of the city. I thought...you were gone, dead and it killed me."

"What did Dracen do after the priest took her from Cheydinhal?"

"I was still very weak and I stayed with the priests for a while, but left when they did not agree with my take on the afterlife. They knew who I was, said I had a great destiny in front of me. I wanted none of it. I had planned to find the nearest Thalmor and if I died then at least I would be with my family, with you." Cicero gave her a sad smile and patted her hands. It was then he realized he had not washed his hands of the oils used in the Night Mother's ritual. If Dracen noticed she did not voice it. "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"Cicero is not so sure about that. Twelve years alone, no family, no Dracen, just Mother and silence." He saw tears standing in her eyes and took his sleeve to wipe them away. Dracen's hands gripped the fabric and she tugged him closer. Her other arm moved to wrap around his waist and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. ""Don't cry Little Dragon, Cicero is still here, alive and well." Dracen let out a sound that was a cross between a giggle and a sob and it set Cicero into a laughing fit. "See, Cicero could always make you laugh, even when things got bad."

"It was one of the many things that made me love you." Her side throbbed and drained her of what energy she had left. "Stay with me." Cicero smiled and shook his head. Pain clouded her onyx eyes before she felt him lift her from the bed.

"Cicero's bed is larger and he needs to change out of these robes. They are only for keeping." Dracen relaxed into his arms and let him carry her down the hall. Once he maneuvered around the cramped room he gently set her down on the straw bed. "Cicero will let the unchild know you have been moved. Sleep Little Dragon, Cicero will be here when you wake."

"Promise?"

"The Fool of Hearts promises. Sleep." Dracen let her eyes close and she let the world fall away. Cicero stood and watched her sleep for a few moments before changing back into his motley. For the first time since he had starting wearing the Jester's clothes they felt like they did not fit. Inside his head and heart a war was being waged. Would his loyalty or his feeling win out? That was a question Cicero had no answer to.

**As per Shapeshifter89's request Cicero and Dracen have found each other again. The next chapter will go into their past a little more and explain what happened to both of them to get to where they are now. I had planned on making them wait a bit longer to meet, but the little devils took over and made me speed things up a bit. Thank you all for reading. **

**Raven**


	6. Chapter 6

Seventeen years before the destruction of Helgen:

Traveling with Dracen had been a pain in the ass as far as Cicero was concerned. Her features made her stick out like a sore thumb and every town they have stopped in people stopped and stared. It was not everyday you see a woman with black eyes, dark red hair and pointed ears. At least not one who had skin like cream and the facial structure of an Imperial. Cicero was use to blending into the crowds and moving through undetected. What was worse was how she reacted to the crowds. He had to keep reminding himself that she was raised in a monastery and had lived a sheltered life. Seeing the beggars and poor seemed to make her ill and she more than once had gotten into arguments with guards about how they treated the downtrodden. He made to pull her away before she was arrested most of the time.

He wasn't sure why he cared really, she was nothing to him, but he could not bring himself to leave her behind. With them being in the Imperial City now he knew if he left her it would mean a death sentence for her. The place crawled with members of the Thalmor. Cicero had to find a place for them to lay low for a few days so they could rest. He didn't know about Dracen, but he was exhausted.

"We might have to sell some of the stuff we found in the chest." Dracen stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" This high and mighty act was getting on the Imperial's last nerve and he had to rein in his tongue before he spoke.

"First it is weighing us down and secondly we are going to need to get you some clothes. It is not proper for a girl to be running around in little more than her knickers." A blush graced Dracen's cheeks and she looked down at her tattered clothing. The boots she wore were way too big and her gown was intended for sleeping, not for running around in public. "So lets go through the pack and see what we can part with."

"Alright." In the end Cicero was able to talk her into parting with a few shiny gems and some of the mundane weapons. He knew that most of the things had belonged to the girl's mother, but when asked about her Dracen clammed right up. He had given up after the second time she had shut down on him.

"I want you to stay here and do not under any circumstance talk to anyone. I will be right back." Before he left he stepped up in front of her and put his hands on her waist."

"Ci...Cicero what are you doing?" He smiled as he took his hands away.

"Just trying to get a comparison so I can find you some clothes."

"Oh."

"I thought if I had tried to touch your breasts you would have screamed bloody murder so I went for the waist." Before she could lash out at him Cicero was gone from her sight.

"By Talos that man is a pain in the ass." Dracen found a nice little corner to hide in and she sat down. The small little garden was off the main track of the market place and kept her from prying eyes. The last two weeks had been a nightmare and she wished more than any thing that she would wake up and be back home. Every morning she woke and her dreams were dashed. She knew Cicero didn't want her around. His actions as well as his words let he know that quite plainly. She did not understand why he kept her around if he could not stand her. They argued more often then not and it was wearing on her.

As the time ticked by she was beginning to worry he had abandoned her to the city, to her fate. She could heard the sounds of people leaving their shops, the clang of armor as the guard shift was changing, and lastly the sky was beginning to turn a pale pink. She waited a while longer and still no Cicero. She could feel panic welling up inside her. He had either been caught or he had just up and left her. Neither one was good in her book. She might not be able to stand the man, but right now he was all she had.

Dracen rose to her feet and began to gather the pack that held her mother's things. She heard the guard yelling and she ducked back down for cover. The voices got closer and she was torn with staying in her hiding spot or to run. Having never set foot in this city before today she opted to stay where she was.

"Come back here murderer!" A flash of red and black raced toward her and she grabbed on to the person, pulling them into the shadows. Cicero panted and tried to catch his breath before the guards got any closer. He knew if they heard him he was dead. He had forgotten that there was a bounty on his head for his last job. It had not been his intention to get caught, but he had. The man he killed was a lesser noble, but the Empire did not take kindly to murder on any scale.

"We...have...to run." Dracen shook her head and stood. Before Cicero could grab her arm she moved herself out into the main part of the garden. The guard was almost upon them from the sound of the clanging their armor made. Dracen began to scream and ran out into the main street. Cicero pulled his dagger and prepared himself for a fight. It was one he knew he would not win, but by Sithis some of them were coming to the Void with him. He got up on the balls of his feet and readied himself to lunged at the first guard he saw. What he heard next truly amazed him.

"Help! I saw him. I saw him!"

"Where did he go beggar?" Dracen's voice was shrill as she answered.

"I saw him. He ran right by me and climbed right up the wall. If you hurry you might be able to catch him."

"Damned assassin. Alright men head back around and see if you can find him." The leader of this band of guard looked Dracen over and sneered. "Take a coin girl and get yourself something to eat." He flipped her a septim and walked off. Dracen played her part well and stood there watching it the guards were out of sight before moving back into the garden. She found Cicero crouched in the shadows, a look of pure amazement on his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"You saved my life. I owed you."

"I...thanks. Here, I got you a change of clothes before I was spotted by the guard. It isn't the best, but at least the shoes will fit and the pants will keep you a bit warmer." Dracen smiled and took the offered clothes. Cicero stood up and turned his back to her spreading the cloak he had on to give her some extra privacy while she changed. She was greeted with a new breast band and small clothes as well.

"Did you get anything to change into?"

"I cheap set of leathers. I will have to change out of these so we can move more freely in the city. Too many people know the armor, it's not safe." Dracen shimmied on the laced leather pants and tied them tightly. The tunic and vest were soft and it made her almost purr when she slide them over her head. The boots were of simple make, but sturdy. It felt good to be wearing shoes that were her size again.

"Alright I am done. Give me the cloak and I will do the same for you." Cicero handed her the cloak and quickly changed into the fur and leather armor he had purchased. He felt naked without his black armor, but it was better than nothing.

"I think we have enough to go get a room in one of the inns, but I am not sure if we should stay here in the city."

"Didn't we pass a little inn right outside of the city?"

"Yeah and the Thalmor were there remember?" Dracen frowned and thought. She was too damn tired to keep traveling, but without a decent place to stay it was pointless to stay in the city. She sighed and kicked her pack out of frustration. One of her mother's journals fell out. Growling she picked it up and glanced over the page.

"Where is the Waterfront district?"

"Outside of the city. Why?"

"Look." She handed him the book and he read the entry.

"Do you think the place is still empty? Your mother left years ago."

"She wrote that the house was kept in her name even after she stopped living there. It looks like she used it as a safe house of sorts for other members of the...of your..."

"But we don't have a key and I don't have a whole lot of lockpicks."

"The door is charmed. It is said only to open to someone who is Void touched?" Cicero grinned.

"That would be anyone who is a member of the Dark Brotherhood. We are children of Sithis, Lord of the Void and Chaos."

"So can we try, it has to be better than trying to travel right now?"

"Put that back in the pack and let's go." Dracen followed him through the curves through ways of the city to the Waterfront. They found the small house sitting far back at the end of the sandbar. Cicero placed his palm on the door and heard a click. He ushered Dracen in first and closed the door quickly behind them. The house was small, but clean. It's pantry was stocked with salted meats and jarred foods. A small fireplace lay cold in the back wall, but fire wood was stacked in the corner It did not take them long to get a small fire going to warm the house. Dracen took a large metal pot and got some water to set over the fire to bath with while Cicero began making something to eat. "Looks like some of my brothers keep this place well stocked. I'll have to remember to use it next time I have a contract here."

"What's it like...to kill someone?"

"You should know you killed those elves in Bruma"

"No I mean to kill someone, not out of self defense, but just..." She was trying to be polite and Cicero gave her a cocky smile.

"You want to ask why I kill for money?" Dracen nodded, but stayed silent. "I kill for the thrill of it. I kill for my god Sithis and his bride the Night Mother. The money is an added bonus, but for me it is for the feeling of having control over a life. I choose how the person dies, if it's quick or slow. I like it." Dracen swallowed nervously and dropped her gaze. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes." Cicero dropped down on one knee in front of her so he could look into her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because if what you just said was true then you have control over my life. If you want me dead there is nothing I could do to stop you."

"I don't want you dead. I want you alive or I would have left you in Bruma. You could have ratted me out to those guards today, but instead you lied to them. Little Empress, I owe you and that is not something I take lightly."

"Please don't call me that. I am nothing. I...can't even survive on my own. If you weren't with me I would have frozen to death weeks ago. I grew up hearing how great my father was, how strong and I can't even...why did they lie to me?"

"Who?"

"The Blades, they told me my mother was dead, that she was a hero. They never told me she was a killer. All my life I have been told I had this great legacy to live up to and it is all just a lie."

"Do you hate your mother for being an assassin?"

"No, yes, I don't know. She left me, I don't have any memories of her, but here we are sitting in her house. It is like the gods are laughing at me. Taunting me with what I wanted the most in life."

"And that is?"

"I wanted a family, The Blades took care of me, raised me, but they were not my kin. They did it out of a sense of honor, not love. I...I just want a place..."

"To call home."

"Yes." Cicero took her small hands in his and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs.

"If you want to understand why your mother left you then I suggest you walk in her footsteps. Join the Dark Brotherhood. We might not be the best family, but we are still that, a family. You would have siblings and mentors that would care about you, for you."

"I...I don't think I can kill someone...not like that."

"If I prove to you that you can. Will you at least think about it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want me to join?"

"I saw the killer instinct in you when you cut down those elves. You have it in you Dracen. Let me show you how, if you truly can't then..."

"What?"

"I will have to leave you behind. Being one of us means no outsiders can know where we are, what we do. You are in or you are out. With your mother being one of us it marks you as untouchable, by us at least. It won't stop the Thalmor or any other nasties from coming after you. I can protect you, but you have to be one of us." Dracen's eyes turned sad and she bit her lower lip.

"Can I think on it?"

"Of course, but I would not wait too long to give me an answer." She nodded and stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. Her appetite had soured and all she wanted was to sleep. She kicked off her boots and hung the vest on the back of the chair, before curling up into a ball on the bed. Cicero left her alone and let his words sink in. He hated giving her the ultimatum, but it was the only way to keep her with him. Some how she had dug herself into his cold black heart and he would be damned if he let her die by anyone's hands. To keep her safe and hidden she had to become an assassin. He prayed to Sithis he could teach her.

OoO

The days of silence were driving Cicero mad. Dracen was like a walking corpse after their discussion. The flash of anger he had seen was gone, as was her fiery demeanor. She ate only when he forced her to and slept most of the time. He wondered if her grief had finally caught up to her or if the prospect of becoming a killer just to stay with him had taken her spirit. On the morning of the fifth day he had enough of it and left the small house just to clear his head. Dracen had been sleeping so he saw no harm in stretching his legs.

He sat close to the water's edge and watched the small ripples on it's surface caused by the gentle wind. His thoughts drifted to his family. He wondered if the other sanctuaries knew what had happened to Bruma. A small stab of fear wrenched his gut at the thought of having to get to know another family. Delnis had been the one to bring him into the family. He had found him fighting other beggars for scraps in the streets of Bruma. That had been seven years ago and Cicero had never looked back. He was hoping that he could shape Dracen into this life, but the more she shut down the more he knew it would never be.

Cicero sat in the sand for hours just thinking and planning. The sky turned from bright blue to the soft colors of twilight. He could hear the bustle of the poor heading back to their shacks along the waterfront. A small part of him knew he should go back and make sure Dracen was still sleeping, but he could not bring himself to move just yet. The sight of stars beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky made him smile. He loved the night, loved the quiet mystery of it all.

"Well, well boys what do we have here?" Cicero turned his head to find a few rather unkempt men had come up behind him. None of them looked like they were armed and the state of their clothes was laughable. He could easily take them, well he could have had he remembered to bring his dagger. His hand went to his hip and he cursed. Cicero jumped to his feet and stared up into the leader's face. His expression gave nothing away, there was no fear, no panic. His lips curled in a slight smirk even against these men who were far bigger and at least at first glance stronger that him. The one behind him pushed his shoulder trying to get him to react, but Cicero was patient. He would not move til he was damn good and ready. "Seems like we have a coward on our hands. Little man can't even fight back. I wonder, maybe we will get more fight out of that girl that you came here with. We saw you go into that house over there. That place has been abandoned for years." Cicero's eyes flashed, but he made no other move. He had to wait for one of them to attack before he could end this. One of the other men laughed and gave him a hard shove. He kept his balance, but barely.

"Something wrong little man? Don't like us talking about your bitch."

"No, just thinking."

"About what?"

"How much fun it will be to gut all of you and feed you to the slaughterfish." The laughing one threw the first real punch and met dead air. Cicero had ducked under the fist and sidestepped the larger man. Once the punch was thrown the attacker was off balance and Cicero kicked him square in the back. The other two tried to grab him but he somersaulted between the two and watched as they slammed into each other. It was almost comical, but the assassin did not take this fight lightly. If they got their hands on him, he knew it would not end well for him. He moved so he had a clear run to the little shack. If he could reach it, then he had a chance to teach these fools a lesson. "What's the matter gentlemen, drink to much? You aren't staying on your feet at all."

"I'm going to snap your fucking neck boy." The leader was on his feet now and charge head long at the red haired Imperial. Cicero made the choice to run at that second and try to take them out one at a time. He was far faster than the hulking men who chased him. He could hear their heavy footfalls behind him and he shook his head. He did not understand how people could make that much noise while running. He had always had quiet footsteps, even before his days with the Dark Brotherhood. As he ran down the dock side of the waterfront one of the men veered off and cut back in the direction of the shack. Cicero felt a cold pit in his stomach. That man was not trying to cut him off, but rather it looked like he was heading towards the little dwelling. He had to think fast.

OoO

Dracen woke to a empty house. At first she had thought Cicero had left her behind, but the sight of his pack and armor quelled that idea. She saw his dagger sitting on the table and slowly she climbed out of the bed. He body was stiff from sleeping so much and her eyes stun from the light of the candles. She knew she had to look a pitiful sight. Her grief had finally caught up to her. She missed her home, her mentors and the mountains. The Blades had trained her to fight, but not to survive outside of the walls of Cloud Ruler Temple. Sure she could hunt her own food and cook it is needs be, but the finer skills of bartering, interaction with people was lost on her. Cicero was the first person outside the Blades she had ever talk to at length.

"Divines I don't think I can do this." Dracen was happy Cicero was not here to see her cry. She felt numb and her emotions felt so raw. The more she thought about his proposition the more her stomach clenched. "I'm not a killer. I can't..." Her words were stopped by a thunderous knock at the door.

"Come out and play little girl or we will have to play with your friend." The voice was not Cicero's that was for sure and she did not like the undertones of the words. She could hear laughter farther back behind the door and the sound of fist hitting flesh. She crept to the door and listened to the father sound and a small gasp escaped her.

"Is that the best you can do? My father hit harder than that." Dracen heard Cicero's voice and it sounded like he was in pain. She silently slide herself down to the ground and peaked out the the thin line at the bottom of the door. She saw the man's feet that had banged on the door and back behind him she saw Cicero on his knees. Blood leaked from his nose and mouth, but he was smiling.

"_Is he trying to egg them on? Talos, what is wrong with him?"_ Dracen saw one the the men cock his fist back to hit her companion and let it loose. This hit knocked the assassin to the ground and even from here she could tell he could not take many more hits like that. Anger flooded her heart and she got to her feet. She crossed the room to her pack and took her katana out of it's sheath. For good measure she threw the old cuirass on over her linen shirt and took Cicero's dagger off of the table. The man closest to the door slammed his hand against it again and she could not help but jump.

"Your friend is not doing so well little girl. You better come out here of we will kill him. We just want to have a nice little talk with you." Dracen felt her blood boil as if it was on fire. Her first instinct was to kick the door out at the man and she watched him fall back as it hit him. The other two men stared open mouthed at the sight of a very small woman glaring at them.

"Let him go!" One of the men twisted his fingers into Cicero's hair and pulled the Imperial up by it.

"Looks like your bitch has a bit of fight in her." Cicero opened his eyes and smirked.

"You...morons are...in for it now." Dracen did not make a sound as she ran forward and made a long sweep with her katana. The man holding Cicero by the hair did not get a chance to react as the blade severed his head from his shoulders. The other lowlife that had been hitting the red haired Imperial found a dagger blade plunged into his skull in the same movement. When both lay dead at her feet Dracen raised her gaze to the man the door had knocked to the ground. He was up and trying to run, but Cicero snatched the dagger from the one's skull and threw it with pinpoint precision into the coward's back. The man fell to the ground and tried to crawl away. Dracen stormed up behind him and kicked him over so she could see his face.

"Why?!" The man's mouth moved, but only blood came out. Cicero had landed his dagger into one of the lungs and the man was slowly drowning in his own blood.

"He can't answer you. The dagger in his lung stops him from getting enough breath to talk."

"They would have killed you wouldn't they?" Cicero winced at the pain in his face and side as he nodded. "I don't understand."

"There are nasty people out in the world. There is not understanding it. All we can do is make sure that we don't end up being the ones lying in a heap like him. You killed the other two without a second thought didn't you?"

"They were going to kill you...I couldn't...I couldn't just sit there and watch."

"What did you feel when you killed them?" Dracen bit her lip and worried it for a moment. Her blood was still singing with adrenaline, but the sight of those two men was burned into her brain. She had felt powerful when she ended their lives. It thrilled her to see the one's head fly and bounce on the sand like a ripe fruit. The expression on the others face was shock and fear and something inside her loved that. Even now with the last one dying at her feet she wanted more than to watch. She wanted to make him suffer.

"It felt right." As much as his swollen face would allow Cicero smiled and wrapped his one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Finish him." Her black eyes slide up and met his. She could see a gleeful light in his amber eyes and it made her shiver.

"I..." Cicero bent down and took his blade from the man's back. His other hand reached up and pulled her down next to him. Gently he uncurled her hand and placed the dagger in it. "Cicero I can't..." His hand wrapped around her closed fist and guided the dagger over the man's throat.

"I will guide you, but you have to keep your eyes open. You have to watch the light leave his eyes." Tears streamed down her face, but she kept her eyes open as the dagger sliced into the soft flesh. She felt the slight snag of the blade catching on the windpipe, but Cicero put a little more power behind the cut and pulled it through. The man gasped and sputtered, but could do nothing to stop the death he had brought on himself. Once he was still Dracen let go of the dagger and staggered back to the shack. Leaving a battered Cicero to clean up the mess. It did not take him long to slice open the bodies and weigh them down with rock from the shore line. If the other residents of the waterfront had heard or seen anything they did not let it be known. Once he was sure the bodies had sunk to the lake bed Cicero went back to the small house. Dracen sat on the bed and stared at the floor. "Dracen?" When she did not answer he carefully moved to sit beside her. Once his hand rested on her shoulder she turned and threw herself into him sobbing like a child. All he could do was sit there and let her cry.

OoO

Days turned into weeks as they moved slowly to Cheydinhal. After the night with the lowlifes Dracen had begun asking more questions about the Dark Brotherhood. Most of them steamed from the journals that had belonged to her mother, but some were just curiosity. Cicero did not know what he could or could not answer. He wasn't even sure that the Speaker would take her in let alone himself. So he answered vaguely on most things until she asked him about his kills. That subject made him open up as he relived every kill. Dracen to her credit did not flinch or act disgusted as he went into great detail on some of his more elaborate contracts. He even found her laughing at some of his weirder kills.

"So I sat there thinking the baker was dead until the damned fool sneezed from the flour he had planted his face on."

"Gods, what did he do after that?"

"I screamed "Faker" and ended up running around the fucking dining table after him. For a fat man he was surprisingly fast." Dracen giggled at imagining the scene. "I finally caught the man and killed him, but by Sithis I was covered head to toe in flour. I left footprints everywhere. It was a wonder the guards never caught me. I guess I looked more like a ghost than a man."

"I can imagine. Some of the stories in these journals are almost impossible. I would never be this crafty, this skilled. It was like my mother was born to do what she did."

"Some of us are. I think I was made to be an assassin. My earliest memories are of scaring me parents because I was too quiet. I could sneak right up on them and they never knew I was there."

"Are they still here in Cyrodiil?" She regretted the question as soon as she saw the tight look on Cicero's face.

"No, they died when I was eight."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked...I just...I'm sorry."

"I remember somethings about them, my mother's hair, red like mine. My father always humming and smiling. We were happy." Dracen nodded, afraid to ask him how they died. Cicero must have sensed her trepidation because he slipped his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "My father died from a bear attack not far from our farm just outside of Bruma. My mother I think died of a broken heart. She tried to be strong for me, but deep down I know she wanted to go. She came down with a fever and never recovered. I was shipped off to the orphanage since I had no other family."

"How did the Dark Brotherhood come into your life?"

"Maybe one day I will tell you, but not today. Do you remember your parents at all?"

"No, my father died before I was born and well I guess you can't be an assassin and a mother at the same time."

"Maybe she thought the Blades could protect you better than she could. You are the heir to Tamriel's throne so to speak."

"Maybe, I am still having a hard time wrapping my head around that little revelation. It is too surreal."

"It should be you on the throne not that puffy prick. He gave into to easily."

"Maybe." The conversation shifted and they spoke of places he had been. Since she had only even known Bruma and the temple she listened wistfully. A few days more worth of travel and they arrived in Cheydinhal. Cicero set her up at the inn and went to find his new brothers. Dracen waited. Day turned to night and night met the sunrise again. She tried not to worry, but part of her thought he had forgotten her. By the morning of the third day she was ready to crawl out of her skin. She began packing her bag to go look for him when he finally came back.

"Worried were you?" Dracen smacked his arm and glared at the amused man in front of her.

"Where in Oblivion were you? I thought you had..."

"Left you? I promised you I wouldn't do that unless you decided not to join the Dark Brotherhood."

"I agreed to join."

"I know, but I have to prove to the others you are worth bringing into the fold. They were waiting for a contract and it just came this morning." Cicero handed her a roll of parchment and Dracen opened it slowly. Inside was written a name, place and price. She looked up at him with a small amount of fear, but he just smiled. "You have to do this alone. I can't help you with this. If you can pull this kill off you are in. You will always have a family to watch your back, to keep you safe."

"When do I leave?"

"Leave in the morning before the sun rises. I can stay with you tonight if you like."

"I would like that. Guess I should buy a map. I have no idea how to get to Bravil." Her voice shook even as she tried to make a joke. Cicero grinned and pulled a folded paper from his pouch and handed it to her.

"You know how to read one of these things?"

"Yes."

"Good, I marked the easiest way to get to Bravil from here. It is pretty straight forward and I even can get a horse for you should you need one."

"You really want me to stay with you, don't you?" She swore she saw a blush start coming up his neck, but it vanished just as fast as it came.

"You still owe me."

"No I don't. I saved your life twice. We are even." Cicero opened his mouth and shut it quickly. She was right they were even, but he by nature was a selfish man and he wanted her to stay with him. "No witty comeback or argument?"

"Fine we are even, but I still think you would do well as one of us." Dracen smiled and rose up on her toes to plant a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I will do this and I will come back. I have nowhere else to go and I have grown quite fond of you my sweet Cicero."

"I am not sweet!" Dracen threw her head back and laughed. The annoyed look on his face was too cute for her to resist. She found herself pinching his cheek and smiling. "Stop that!"

"No." He glared weakly at her and began to chuckle.

"You don't want to play this game Little Empress. You'd might not like the end."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"It's what you are or would you rather I call you Little Dragon."

"I like that name much better."

"Little Dragon it is then." His stomach growled and it was then he remembered he had not eaten that morning. "Have you eaten?"

"No I was too worried about you." Cicero linked his arm with hers and began leading her toward the dining hall of the inn.

"We need to eat and then I will sit down and try to give you tips on this contract." Dracen smiled inwardly and laced her fingers with his. If he minded the contact he did not show it. She tried not to think about the next day and going out on her own. Today was for them and that was all that mattered at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Bravil was not at all what Dracen expected. The city was more like a poor shanty town. It stanch of swamp water and fish making her want to gag. The houses were all moss covered and streets were dingy. Dracen could safely say she did not like the place. The people here were just as uninviting as the city itself. After traveling for two days she was in no mood to find her target. All she wanted was a place to bathe and get a hot meal. Dracen searched the street to find someone that did not have a angry look on her face. She found a well dressed older woman milling around the venders. Gulping down a bit of fear she walked over.

"Excuse me?" The woman turned and gave Dracen the once over with her eyes.

"Yes?" The woman's face was kind and it eased the fear in her heart just a bit. Though far older looking than Dracen herself, the woman's eyes shown a glint of youth. Light brown hair with streaks of white adorned her head and warm brown eyes seemed to smile at the halfbreed.

"I am new to Bravil and was wondering..."

"Where the lodging was?"

"Yes, I tried to ask one of the guard, but he ignored me." The woman let out a sad sigh and pointed down the street.

"Down that way is the Lonely Suitors Lodge or if you have the coin you can also try the Silverhome on the Water. The food and rooms are better there."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Bravil is not a bad place once you get use to it, but I don't think you are staying. Are you?" Dracen shook her head and gave a polite smile.

"I am just here to meet someone and then head back...home." Dracen could have sworn she saw a slight glint of knowing in the older woman's eyes.

"And home would be?"

"I hail from Bruma, but I will be settling in Cheydinhal soon."

"Ah Cheydinhal. Such a lovely city. Well my dear I wish you luck on your meeting and safe travel back to your home."

"Thank you." Dracen gave a half bow and headed toward the Silverhome on the Water. Once there she paid for a room and for the use of a tub. She soaked and scrubbed her body clean. It felt like so long since she had been able to do this. Since the Thalmor had taken her life and turned it upside down she had only been able take as Cicero put it a "whore's bath". The hot water felt wonderful against her skin. Her hair was tangled and oily, but now was clean and detangled. She toweled herself off and dressed in the outfit Cicero had bought for her before she had left Cheydinhal. The dark red dress was soft and let her move freely. It's skirt was large enough for her to strap a dagger to her thigh.

The scroll with her target and orders was sitting uncurled on her bed and she sat down to look it over. Her mark was a man named Vincento, a traveling minstrel who had gotten on the wrong side of someone powerful. He was to be preforming at this very lodge in two days. Dracen had to come up with a plan to kill him and her orders did not make it easy. He was to die in public and it had to look like an accident. Not an easy task especially for a novice like her, but she had to try. The missive had a lot of information on the man even down to what instrument he plays.

"I have three days in which to do this. Talos, this is not going to be easy."

OoO

During the day Dracen spent her time in the main area of the lodge. She sat in the corner pretending to read a book, but all the while she was getting a feel for the place. The people that came here were more upperclass than the ones that went to the Lonely Suitor. Though she found drinks were not served here it did not stop the patrons from bringing their own bottles. Mostly wine and the finer spirits, but she had seen mead ever once in a while.

She tried not to look at people too much for fear they would notice her. Mostly she found they would notice her eyes. Blacked out eyes were not a common sight on Imperial women. It was a sign she was a halfbreed and that while not uncommon was still frowned upon. She did not anyone to remember her once the deed was done. Having the guard come after her was something Dracen really wanted to avoid. So she hide her face behind her book and listened to the people around her. Most conversations were benign, but on the afternoon of her second day there she overheard a very helpful conversation.

"Why did Eliss invite that damned bard here?"

"No one else wants to come to this city and he is popular with the ladies."

"Just not that popular with their husbands. I heard the last place he went he had to leave before the Count's men caught him."

"Why?"

"I heard he was found with the Count's wife. Lucky bastard got out of Anvil with his neck and nethers in one piece." Dracen smiled and shook her head slightly. At least now she had an idea on who had ordered this bard's death. Angry counts are never ones to cross. Dracen retired to her room and began to plan. She took the small sketches she had made and stared at them for inspiration. The open area would most likely be filled with chairs and tables for the event. It would be crowded, with people who normally do not come into the Silverhome. Less of a chance to be remembered, but more people to try to get away from. Then she remembered how the kill had to look.

"Dammit, how in the name of the Divines can I make this look like an accident? I have no idea how to use poison let alone where to get some." Frustrated she put the sketches away and left her room. She wandered the streets and browsed the venders selling their wares. It was strange being out among people, but she liked it. The only thing that would have made it better was to have Cicero with her. She looked over a few items and bought some of them to keep up appearances. Most were mundane, a book here, a blouse there. Nothing memorable or interesting.

"Look Mummy! That man is breathing fire!" Dracen saw a young boy pulling hard on his mother's arm. Her eyes followed the path to where he was pointing and she too was in awe. There stood street performers in bright colors and one was holding a lite torch out in front of his mouth. From her vantage point she saw him take a drink of something and held the liquid in his mouth. Then in a short burst he spit at the torch and the flames shot out past the torch. Dracen moved closer and watched the performers. The concoction the fire breather was using gave her an idea, but first she had to get her hands on some of it. It proved to be an easier task than she thought. Most of the people in the square were watching the performers and the actors themselves were paying attention to their audience. She was quiet and quick as she slipped behind them to take two of the extra bottles. Once she had her ill gotten gains in hand Dracen wrapped them in her newly acquired blouse and silently left for her room.

She moved through the crowds and wound her way to the Silverhome on the Water. As natural as she could she went to her room and shut the door. She let out the breath she had been holding since she took the bottles and slide down to the floor. A small part of her felt guilty for stealing from the fire breather, but she knew if she was to become part of the Brotherhood she would have to learn to shut up her nagging conscience.

"Gods forgive me." Dracen got to her feet and began to plan her next move. Tomorrow night the bard would be there and she only had one shot at this.

OoO

Dracen sat at one of the tables closest to were the inn keeper told her the bard would be performing. Playing the part of a love sick fan had been easier than she had imagined. The coin she had handed the inn keeper hadn't hurt either. The inn's main hall began to fill as more and more people shuffled in. Most of them were women and most of them were all gussied up in their finest clothes. Dracen's hands rolled the bottle containing the firebreather's liquid. Her nerves were getting to her and seeing the man she was set to murder only made it worse. He was handsome and young, so much life was left in him. She shook her head and cleared that last thought from her mind. She had a job to do. The sound of the innkeepers voice made her jump a little. It was time.

"Welcome one and all. We have a special treat tonight. Vincento the Wandering Bard is here to play and sing for us. I bid you to enjoy," The bard began to play his lute and sing. Dracen had to say he was good. His voice was a nice baritone and his fingers were nimble on the strings. Looking around the room most of the women Dracen wanted to gag. Most were sighing and batting their eyes at the man. Dracen just rolled her eyes. The more she watched Vincento the more she understood why someone wanted him dead. He shamelessly flirted with all women. Winking and touching as he made his way through the crowd. He ended his song as he stepped in front of where Dracen was sitting.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" Dracen raised her eyes and looked him in the eye. "I will have to say I have never seen a lass quite like you before."

"Or again I bet." The bard chuckled.

"Do you have a request my lady?" Dracen smiled and shook her head. "I think I have one you will like." He straightened up and began strumming the lute again. His velvety voice filled the hall and the words made Dracen pause.

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the __Dragonborn_ _comes.  
With a __Voice wielding power_ _of the ancient __Nord_ _art.  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes.  
It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes.  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows.  
You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come."_

Dracen's heart began to pound the words poured into her. She had heard some of the older Blades call her Dragonborn, but to hear it from an outsider...it finally hit her why she had been kept away from people so long. Why she had to be protected. She waited til he had finished the song to move. Slowly she poured the continence of the bottle into her empty tankard. She rose from her seat and began walking. She tried to make it look like she was making her way to inn's counter so as not to rouse suspicion. What she had not expected was the bard decided to actually get in her way.

"Leaving so soon?"

"No, just..." He did not give her the chance to finish her sentence.

"Good, most of the women here are too old or too ugly, but you...you are worthy enough."

"Worthy?"

"Of my attention." Dracen internally smirked as the man's hand moved to touch her. It was now or never. Her face turned angry and she threw the fire liquid in the face of Vincento. His face went from luring to shock as the drink hit his face. "What in Oblivion!?

"How dare you try to touch me!" Dracen's hands shot out and she grabbed the lute out of his hands and broke it across her knee. The horror on his face changed to out right fury at the sight of his beloved lute in pieces. Dracen took advantage of his attention on his instrument and she pushed him back into a table. A lit oil lantern shattered as his back hit it and the flames from it ignited the liquid already on him. Vincento went up like a match head. Screams of horror and pain filled the hall. Dracen stood there watching the man burn, his flesh melted from his face like candle wax. She could see bone under the the flames as he screamed.

"Someone help him, put him out!" Someone pushed Dracen out of the way, but her eyes never left the bard's burning body. A pair of hands dragged her to her feet and pulled her out of the Silverhome. Whoever it was weaved her through the streets and into a house. Dracen was in shock, at what she had done, what she had seen. She just stared blankly at the floor and shook.

"Here drink this it will calm your nerves." When she did not take the offered cup the woman who had led her here knelt down and put herself in Dracen's view. "Are you alright girl?"

"His face..."

"Yes it melted quite nicely." Dracen raised her eyes and let out a small gasp. It was the same woman she had asked for directions when she had first gotten to Bravil. "You did well."

"What?"

"You for filled the contract to the letter. The look on your face was also a nice touch. You almost had me convinced that you were afraid." Dracen

"Who are you?"

"Alisanne Dupre, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Listener?" Alisanne quirked an eyebrow and stood up.

"You are of the Brotherhood, are you not?"

"I...this contract was my test. If I succeeded then I would be allowed to join." The Listener gave a low growl and sat down across from Dracen.

"They gave this task to an untested...Sithis I am going to ring Rasha's furry neck."

"Rasha? Who is he?" Alisanne sighed loudly and rubbed her face in frustration.

"Rasha is the Speaker for Cheydinhal and should have been the one to give you the contract. Did you not go into the Sanctuary? Were you not shown anything?" Dracen shook her head and let her eyes fall back to the floor. "Who gave you the contract then child?"

"His name is Cicero, he was from the Bruma Sanctuary and I am not a child."

"Bruma was destroyed and as far as I knew all had perished."

"He survived." Alisanne tapped her finger on her chin for a moment and let her eyes scan the girl in front of her. She gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

"How can you say you are not a child? You look not older than fifteen summers. Even if life has taught you to survive you are not an adult."

"I am almost two hundred years old. I was born at the dawning of the Fourth era. My mother was...is a Dark Elf and my father was human."

"Hmmm, well I guess that would make a little difference. Where are you from?"

"I hailed from Bruma, that was not a lie."

"So you met Cicero in Bruma. He must have seen something in you to want you to join our family."

"I guess, but..."

"But, what?" Dracen took a deep breath and told Alisanne everything. Who she was, how she had come to be here and the Listener sat there quietly. The only thing she left out was her being of the Septim bloodline. She was not sure how much she really trusted the woman before her. When Dracen had finished her story Alisanne rose from her seat and handed the girl the drink she had tried to before. "You look like you need this."

"Thanks."

"So Empress Septim, you are following in your mother's footsteps." Dracen's head shot up and she jumped from her seat.

"How...?"

"Your mother was the Listener before me. She recruited me, trained me. Looking at you closer now I am see a lot of her in your face."

"Delnis said she left the Brotherhood..."

"You met Delnis?"

"Only briefly. He survived long enough to tell us what had happened to the others." Sadness passed over the Listener's warm brown eyes and she nodded. "What was my mother like?" A small smile graced Alisanne's lips and she gesture to the chair for Dracen to sit back down.

"Your mother was a dear friend. She was one of the best assassins I have ever seen, yet she had a kind heart to those who suffered. All the years I had known her and still so much was a mystery. Delnis knew her much longer than I. I think only the vampire knew her longer than he did."

"Vampire?"

"We take all kinds my dear. Vampires make very good assassins. I never got a chance to meet Brie's friend, but she talked of her often."

"Did she ever speak of me?"

"Yes. She often wished things could have been different. She wanted to raise you herself, but with who you are and who she was it would never had worked. Our life is no place for children to grow up in. She left you where she thought you would be safest. But it seems Sithis has plans for you my dear. If you still want a place among us you have it."

"I do."

"Then I will have a room made for you tonight here in my home. Tomorrow we will travel to Cheydinhal. Rasha will get a piece of my mind for sending you to do this alone. Although you did very well. Perhaps it is in your blood..."

"Perhaps."

OoO

Cicero paced the Sanctuary floor over and over again. He wanted to beat Rasha senseless for sending an untrained, naïve girl like Dracen out on a contract like this. It was after she had left that he had gotten the full story on the target and how he had to die. This was a contract that should have been taken up by an experienced killer, not a neophyte. His hand tugged at his hair and he wanted to scream in frustration.

"Brother are you alright?" Cicero turned to find the concerned face of Andronica leaning in his room.

"Just...worried."

"About the girl you gave the contract to?" Cicero sank on to his bed and nodded. "Rasha should have picked an easier one to give. No mere Murderer could handle that task." Cicero growled a bit, but said nothing. "What rank are you?"

"Assassin."

"Impressive, Rasha does not promote very easily."

"So I have heard."

"Go get a contract. Take your mind of of your worries. I am sure we will find out one way or another if she..." Cicero jumped to his feet and stormed toward his door.

"Thanks, but I will wait. If anyone needs me I will be waiting at the inn." Andronica got up to follow him out into the entrance hall of the sanctuary. She saw the red haired Imperial stop dead in his tracks. Rasha stood talking to a well dressed woman near the front doorway. From her expression he could tell she was not happy.

"That is the Listener Alisanne Dupre. She barely ever leaves Bravil." Cicero's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. He had never had the honor of meeting the Listener.

"What is she doing here?" The low rumbling voice of the orc Garnag broke Cicero from his stupor.

"Don't know, but she sure looks pissed." Cicero's heart jumped to his throat. He had a feeling that it had to do with Dracen hand her contract. If the Listener was here it meant she failed and since he did not see her here with their leader it could only mean one thing. Dracen was dead. Garnag shook the Imperial lightly and Cicero looked up from the floor.

"They called for you to go over there. If I were you I would not keep either of them waiting." Cicero gulped and tilted his head up so it was held high. He saw the coldness in the Listener's eyes diminish when she looked at him.

"You are Cicero, are you not?"

"Yes Listener."

"I am glad at least one of our brothers survived the Thalmor attack. I will miss Delnis, he was a good friend."

"And a good mentor." Alisanne smiled.

"Rasha give us a moment if you please." The Khajiit narrowed his eyes, but took his leave. "Rasha was foolish to send an untrained blade to do the bard contract."

"It was my fault Listener. I sent her...I failed the Night Mother."

"No, you did not. The Night Mother is most please actually. Vincento went out in a blaze of glory, but I will let your friend fill you in on the rest."

"Dracen..."

"She is waiting for you at the inn. I wanted to meet with Rasha first to insure she was given a place in our family. I will also suggest to him that you two work together from now on, at least until she has more training. Here are your next contracts. I suggest you both wait til tomorrow night to leave." Cicero nodded and took off running. Alisanne watched him leave and smiled. "Oh to be young again."

OoO

Dracen stood in the room the Listener had rented for her. Alisanne had rewarded her with a set of Shroud Armor much like her mother's. Most of the leather was black with red accents here and there. She pulled the hood up over her head and the cowl part over her mouth and nose before looking at herself in the mirror. Without being able to see her skin it made her look like a shadow. Her black eyes shined like obsidian.

"Gods I look..."

"Deadly." Dracen spun on her heels and found Cicero standing in the doorway. She let out a happy sigh and crossed the room swiftly. Her arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him tightly against her. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea." Cicero lifted her off her feet and quickly shut the door. It would not do for some passer by to see her in that armor. Too many people now a days know the armor by sight. It was too dangerous for them to wear it about, especially so close to the Sanctuary.

"You were told you can't wear that.."

"Yes, I can't wear it out in public. I just wanted to see how it fit and how I look in it. It feels like a second skin." Cicero let his eyes roam her figure and it was true, he could see every curve of her body. In the tight leathers she looked so small and fragile. He stood a good three inches taller than her which was a rarity. Cicero was always at least a hair's breath shorter than most Imperials, even the women.

"The Listener has vouched for you with Rasha. You're one of us now." Dracen pulled the hood down so he could see her smile. He gave a small chuckle as his hands pulled her head against his chest. "You and I are going to make a fine pair I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Listener Dupre will be suggesting to Rasha that you and I work as a team. Normally when the Listener makes a suggestion it is unwise to not heed it."

"So I can stay with you then? I don't have to leave?"

"Yes, you are one of us now and that means you will always have a family. So dear sister are you ready?" The slow maniacal smirk graced Cicero's lips as he waited for her to answer. Dracen worried her bottom lip before nodding slowly. "Tomorrow night you and I are leaving to for fill these contracts together."

"What are we doing today then?"

"We are going to get you changed and I am going to show you around. Then later who knows...I might just get you out of all of your clothes." A small shiver went down her spine as a heated blush raced up her cheeks. She turned so her back was to him. "Embarrassed?"

"I..." Cicero's hand cupped her chin and forced her head up so he could look her in the eye. His amber eyes reminded her of a hawk's or even a wolf's, sizing up it's prey. Another shiver raked her body, but she did not break eye contact.

"I'm impressed, most people would have looked away by now. I've been told my eyes unnerve people."

"I like your eyes. When you smile they look like liquid honey." He gave her a lopsided grin before pulling her closer to him. His hand moved up to cup her face as the other gripped her hip.

"Your eyes remind me of the Void. Black and full of mystery, whispered promises of sweet darkness. I could stare into them for hours and be completely enthralled." The pad of Cicero's thumb gently traced the curve of her cheek.

"Cicero?" The hunger that had been building since he met her began to break down the carefully placed disinterest he tried to put forward. He still did not know why he was drawn to her like he was, but by Sithis at this point he did not care. His eyes moved back and forth taking her in, the flush of blood in her cheeks, the slight way her lips were parted. Even the way her red hair framed her face, wild and untamed from being under the hood of her cowl. "Cicero please...say something..." Closing his eyes for a moment Cicero took in a breath to calm the fire in his blood.

"Are you even aware of how crazy you make me?"

"I beg your pardon..."

"You drive me crazy Dracen. First I thought it was just because your naïve nature annoyed the shit out of me, but now...now all I want to do is throw you on that bed over there and fuck you silly."

"Cic..." He stopped whatever words she had planned from coming out of her mouth by kissing her. Her body went rigid in his grasp from the shock of his boldness. Cicero had almost given up the kiss, but her mouth opened letting her tongue snake in to slide against his. The feel of her arms wrapping around his neck made him smile into the kiss. He was not sure how long they had been standing there tasting each other, but the need for air finally made him break the kiss. Both of them were panting and the room felt a bit to hot.

"First kiss?" Dracen let out a small breathless laugh and nodded into his chest. "By Sithis did they let you do anything up on that mountain?"

"Other then learning to use a sword...no, I was sheltered up there."

"Fuck, I have a lot to teach you." Her head rose from his chest and she looked up at him. A bit of fear shone in Dracen's black eyes and Cicero gently stroked her back.

"I'm not sure...Cicero I have never..."

"I know. We will take it slow." She leaned into his chest again and tightened her embrace around him. When she would look back on this day and the days that lead her to her new path in life, she would remember this moment the most. The safe feeling of his arms around her, the soft voice he spoke to her in, and the feeling of warmth that took over her heart when their eyes met. It made her almost giggle at the absurdity of it all. She the heir to the throne of Tamriel and he an assassin. This was not a match that should have ever been, but if her father could love her mother, then Dracen felt no guilt in caring for Cicero.

"So I guess I should get changed then." She felt the cold seep in when he pulled away and she hated it.

"I'll wait outside the room. Just remember to hid that armor somewhere." Dracen nodded and waited to change til he shut the door. She chose a simple dress, but found she had trouble lacing the back of the bodice.

"Cicero?" The door cracked open and she saw him poke his head in. "Can you help me?"

"I normally help women out of their clothes..." Dracen threw him a withering look over her shoulder. Her eyes flashed and he held up his hands in apology. "Did...did your eyes just change color?"

"When I get mad or upset they turn red. The Blades said it was the dragon blood in my veins. Jauffre told me both my father's and grandfather's would do the same. As for the black eyes, they are from my mother and I think so is my hair color."

"Eyes black as the Void and dragon fire in your blood. You are a complex creature my dear." As he spoke Cicero laced the ribbon on the back of her bodice and pulled it tight. "Alright all done."

"So where to first?"

"Food first then I will take you to the Sanctuary to introduce you to the rest of the family. Bring your pack so we can store your things." Dracen frowned and looked at her mother's old cuirass and other possessions. "Don't worry, it is against The Tenets to steal from a sibling. It is punishable by death."

"The Tenets?"

"You will learn it all soon enough. For now let's eat." Dracen took his offered hand and let him lead her from her room. She sent a silent prayer to the gods to forgive her for this choice. She also thanked them for Cicero coming into her life. Whatever the future would bring she knew they would go through it together. For the first time in her life Dracen could choose where she was going and what she did. It was a new feeling, but by Talos she would not give it up for the world. Cicero placed his hand on the small of her back and smiled down at her. "While we eat you can tell me who the bard died." Dracen nodded and they sent the rest of the afternoon talking and eating

**Hello everyone! I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. Real life sucks sometimes. Thank you all for following and reading this story. I will try to get the chapters out a little faster.**

**Raven**


End file.
